


Ultra Besties | A Pokémon Alolan GC

by littendeservesbetter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alola, Ash - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gladion - Freeform, Jellowshipping - Freeform, Lillie - Freeform, M/M, Pokemon, Pokemonsunandmoon, Sophocles - Freeform, Trustedpartnershipping, ashxgladion, group chat au, kiawe - Freeform, lana - Freeform, lanaxkiawe, lilliexmallow, mallow - Freeform, pokemom group chat, sun and moon anime, sun and moon group chat, ultraguardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littendeservesbetter/pseuds/littendeservesbetter
Summary: Ash decides that creating a group chat would be a great idea...
Relationships: Ash | Satoshi / Gladion | Gladio, Kiawe | Kaki / Lana | Suiren, Mallow | Mao / Lillie | Lillie
Comments: 15
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fanfic I saw by pokemuffin !

** info: **

Ash:

slang language king

always online

spams the gc

always gets kicked out

third fastest typer (and is salty about it)

Kiawe:

typos 24/7

slow af texter (still faster than lillie)

uses lower case for the aesthetic

always online when no one else in and offline when everyone is online

is the one person who’s always watching the group chat but doesn’t say anything

Mallow:

the emoji queen

always talking in caps

literally the only one who uses haha

has nicknames for everyone’s contact names

flirts with everyone unintentionally 

Lana:

always cursing (like a sailor, get it)

knows every slang and is the only one who can communicate with ash

loves using emoticons

second faster typer

sounds cooler than gladion when she texts but gladion denies it

Sophocles:

math geek

‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAA’

third-wheeling, or well, nine-wheeling

texts like a teenage girl 

continuously changes the group name but ash always changes it back

Lillie:

perfect grammar and that includes using fullstops.

typos do not exist

the only pure and innocent soul

slowest typer but doesn’t admit it

properly names all her contacts

Gladion:

never online

emo boi

surprisingly the fastest typer

‘what are emojis’

best contact names 

** relationships: **

ash x gladion (unofficial)

mallow x lillie (unofficial)

lana x kiawe (official)

somebody give sophocles some love  😔😭

** contact names for each other: **

ash: (bi, sucks at hiding his attraction to gladion but gladion is dense)

emotional fire  🔥

cooking goddess  🍵

savage sailor  👀

science guY  🥽

willy lillie  ✌🏻

lycanroc buds 😎

kiawe: (straight, smitten with lana but won’t admit it)

ashhh

mallowww

laNaaa :3

sophyyy

lillieee

gladionnn

(mallow: kiawe you need to up your game)

mallow: (very very lesbian for lillie)

Ash rash  ❤️

Kiawhere  🧡

Sea queen  💙

Togedemaru’s soulmate  💛

Lillie pad  🤍💘

Black hole  🖤

lana: (straight, kiawe is her baE)

ash .-.

kiawe :)

lesbabe <3

short geek 0.o

pure soul T-T

emo gay bitch -.-

sophocles: (straight, needs some love)

pikachu obsessed

simp for lana

alola’s cooking genius

kiawe’s wife smh

angel sent from heaven

awkward demon

lillie: (bicurious because ‘guys look at mallow !!!’)

Ash

Kiawe

Mallow

Lana

Sophocles

Gladion/brother

gladion: (gay, has an unnaturally large crush on ash)

cap boi <3

kiwiawe

marshmallow

mount. lanakila 

softocles

the unplanned one


	2. Lana Knows Everything

_** Ash created ‘Ultra Besties’ ** _

_** Ash added Kiawe, Mallow and 4 more ** _

_** 17 December 2019, 8.26pm ** _

Ash: wassup

Mallow: Hiii  🤩

Sophocles: what is this lmao

Ash: a grp chat 4 the ultra guardians!!!

Lana: oh hi

Ash: is every1 online yet

Lillie: I’m here!

Kiawe: hi

Lana: wow you’re online that’s rare

Kiawe: mhm

Sophocles: did you really just take ten seconds to write mhm

Lana: he did -.-

Mallow: Are we missing someone? 

Kiawe: i fid noT

Lillie: My brother. 

Ash: he’s nvr online is he

Lillie: Correct. 

Kiawe: ash will it kill yoy to not use a slang word in one sentence 

Ash: wld it kill u to not make a typo in 1 sentence

Kiawe: i-

Gladion: wtf

Mallow: OMG HE’S HERE

Lana: welcome to hell :)

Sophocles: didn’t expect this 

Lillie: That’s because I summoned him. You’re welcome in advance.

Gladion: why would we need a group chat for ultra guardians

Ash: wld it hurt 2 talk to ur frnds 

Gladion: i just had a stroke reading that, so yes

Lana: KIAWE READ MY FUCKING MESSAGES

Mallow: Woah- might wanna calm down  😳

Ash: there r innOceNt souls in here !

Sophocles: oMg yes let’s talk about our newest ship

Sophocles: LANA X KIAWE!!!

Mallow: YES PLEASE  🤩🤩🤩🤩

Ash: how’s it goin y’all 

Lana: im this close to ripping his face off :) 

Lillie: Has he not replied to your messages?

Lana: nope

Lana: kIAWE I SEE YOU READING THIS GROUP CHAT’S MESSAGES

Lana: rEPLY TO ME BITCH

Gladion: is this normal

Sophocles: very

Mallow: Haha...

Ash: ANYWAY let’s talk abt smth while kiawe continues 2 ignore lana 

_** Sophocles changed the name to ‘anything but that’ ** _

Ash: excUSE moi

Lillie: Mallow, are you coming over tomorrow to test your recipes on Snowy?

Sophocles: admit it, it was a terrible name

Mallow: Ofc!! You wanna have lunch tgt too?

Lillie: That would be lovely!

_** Ash changed the name to ‘ultra besties’ ** _

_** Sophocles changed the name to ‘no’ ** _

_** Ash changed the name to ‘ULTRA ULTRA BESTIES’ ** _

Lillie: Should we stop them?

_** Sophocles changed the name to ‘goddamn ash’ ** _

Mallow: Nah  😅 I’m more worried about Kiawe’s fate rn, both him and Lana disappeared

Lana: das right 

Gladion: is this group literally only for spamming

Gladion: why are there two convos happening

Lana: yeah probs, why ¿

Gladion: well then

_** Gladion has left the chat ** _

Ash: UNACCEPTABLE

Mallow: ADD HIM BACK OMG  😡

Lillie: Well, things have certainly escalated.

Ash: SOME1 ADD HIM BAC

Sophocles: ash ur the admin

Ash: oh yea

_** Ash added Gladion to ‘goddamn ash’ ** _

_** Ash changed the name to ‘ultra besties’ ** _

Kiawe: i mafe it out alive y’all

Kiawe: made*

Lana: be thankful bitch

Mallow: LanA!! Language! Lillie is here!

Lana: oh frick sorry

Ash: congrats bro

Kiawe: yeah ikr

Kiawe: love u lana 

...

Sophocles: it’s been thirty seconds and she hasn’t replied huh

Lana: i see no reason to

Kiawe: :(

Lana: :)

Mallow: Okay stop being cute already  🥺 most of us are still single kAY HAHA

Lana: y’all wouldn’t be single if y’all admitted ur feelings to each other already

Lana: esp you gladion 

Lillie: I am uncomfortable.

Ash: excuse me wat

Gladion: oi what’s that supposed to imply

Lana: that ur gay

Sophocles: oh shit fam

Ash: how did u jump 2 that conclusi-

Lana: i have a brain and a pair of eyes

—

_** emo gay bitch -.- —> mount. lanakila ** _

emo gay bitch -.- : wTf

mount. lanakila: i said what i said -w-

emo gay bitch -.- : iM NOT GAY

mount. lanakila: dude ur like an angsty teenager with social problems and an emo hair cut 

mount. lanakila: definitely gay

mount. lanakila: plus i named u emo gay bitch so ur gaygay 

mount. lanakila: specifically for our cap boi with a pikachu

emo gay bitch -.- : im sorry what-

emo gay bitch -.- : i am not gay, mount. LANAkila

mount. lanakila: tF you just call me bitch 

emo gay bitch -.- : sue me

mount. lanakila: im just asking you patiently you emo

mount. lanakila: pls go fuck ash already

emo gay bitch -.- : ...

mount. lanakila: ya heard me :))

—

_** ultra besties ** _

Lana: im back y’all :)

Sophocles: so is he gay

Lana: very

Ash: oh-

Gladion: I AM NOT GAY

Lillie: You’re sitting across me in the room right now looking terribly red. Just tell them, big brother.

Gladion: lillie i love you but shut up

Kiawe: gaydion

Ash: LMAOOO

Lana: yeah okay i love u too now

Kiawe: :D

Mallow:  🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

Sophocles: hol up where’d gladion go

Lana: he’s off to go be gay

Gladion: L A N A

—

_** the unplanned one —> Gladion/brother ** _

the unplanned one: You could just tell them the truth.

Gladion/brother: you make it sound like it’s that easy

Gladion/brother: also we’re literally like three metres apart whyre you texting me

the unplanned one: I’m not straight too; it’s nothing to be worried about.

Gladion/brother: sis it ain’t that easy when ur crush is inside too

the unplanned one: I’m willing to bet a hundred dollars that Ash has feelings for you too.

the unplanned one: Aha I see that you’re turning red!

Gladion/brother: i nEVER SAID I LIKED ASH

Gladion/brother: STOP LAUGHING AT ME AHSGHJKDBDS

the unplanned one: I don’t see any denying from you. Also, hiding behind your hair won’t cover that blush.

Gladion/brother: whatever

the unplanned one:  😊

Gladion/brother: i could easily expose your crush on mallow 

the unplanned one: I highly doubt they will believe you. Also, I can just expose you back.

Gladion/brother: you wOuldNt

the unplanned one: I would. 

Gladion/brother: -_-

the unplanned one: Should we go back to the group chat? I’m getting so many notifications from them. 

Gladion/brother: yeah probably, leggo sis

—

_** ultra besties ** _

Ash: so other than gaydion

Ash: any1 else got any confessions 2 make

Lana: yeah

Lana: ash it’s ur turn to make the confession

Sophocles: ohohoho

Mallow:  😳😳

Ash: waT

Ash: if ur implying wat i think u r

Ash: iM NOT GAY 

Ash: i liKe giRLs

Ash: iVe eVeN kISseD sOme tyVm

Sophocles: HOLD UP

Sophocles: WHAT

Mallow: YOU’VE KISSED SOMEONE??????

Ash: er

Lana: oh frick so are u straight or bi or pan or-

Ash: well

Ash: to be very honest

Ash: im bi

Lana: IKNEWITIKNEWITIKNEWIT

Sophocles: HANG ON THIS IS NOT OVER

Sophocles: WHO DID U KISS ASH

Mallow: Who knew Ash had the capability to make a girl fall for him-

Ash: i take offence 2 dat

Ash: it was just a girl i’ve travelled around with when i was in kalos

Ash: we kissed as a gdbye but dat was it !!!!

Lana: she kissed u first?!?!?! :0

Ash: er yea

Lana: ...i can’t comprehend this rn

Lillie: Wow Ash, you’re bisexual?

Gladion: damn 

Mallow: WaiTtt you NEED to send me a picture of that girl  😡😡

Mallow: What’s her name anyway?

Ash: ...

Sophocles: it izz what it izz 

Lana: T E L LU S

Lana: ALSO  ** @Gladion **

Lana: SHOOT UR SHOT BRO

Gladion: WHAT

Lillie: This is interesting.

Gladion: LILLIE SHUT UP

Mallow: IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS

Sophocles: I HAVE A WILD GUESS TOO

Ash: what’s going on-

Ash: wat do u guys knOw

Lana: nothing

Sophocles: hey where did kiawe go anyway

Lana: the tauros are fighting at his farm and he’s worried about mimo ._.

Ash: typical

Lillie: Hey, do you guys want to come over to my house tomorrow? Since Mallow is already coming, we could all just hang out?

Gladion: excuse me u do know that i’ll be there too

Lana: perfect. ash u better come

Ash: uh... i was already intending 2 but sure 

Lana: GREAT :D

Lana: also mallow ;)

Mallow: ...what’s up

Lana: don’t play dumb smh

Ash: why does it feel like lana knows smth about every1

Sophocles: she’s terrifying 

Lana: im just observant 

Lana: oi aether siblings

Gladion: waddup 

Lillie: Yes?

Lana: don’t freak out tmr

Gladion: oh shit lillie i don’t think ur safe from lana either 

Lana: none of you are :)

Lillie: I’ve no idea what you mean, Lana.

Ash: big yikes

Lana: except sophocles 

Lana: he’s clean

Sophocles: thank you

Gladion: and you still gave me shit for my secrets 

Lillie: Lana, what did you mean by ‘don’t freak out’?

Lana: idk ask mallow

Mallow: Lana are you on a death wish

Lana: you wouldn’t kill me

Mallow: Gladion sure as hell will

Ash: he totally wld

Lana: oh

Lana: nah i have blackmail

Gladion: wHAT

Kiawe: hello im back what happened

Lana: everyone’s gay

Kiawe: hoLY ASH HAS KISSED A GIRL???

Ash: did u have 2 bring dat up dammit

Gladion: oh yea who’d you kiss

Ash: ...

_** Ash uploaded a picture ** _

Mallow: I JUST SPIT OUT MY PINAP JUICE

Lana: HOLY GUACAMOLE EE

Sophocles: DUDE HOW’D YOU LAND A GIRL LIKE HER

Kiawe: wow she’s pretty 

Lillie: Very pretty!

Ash: err, thanks?

Mallow:  🔥🔥🔥

Ash: wat 

Lana: it’s just mallow being lesbian

Mallow: ...seriously?  😑

Lana: also gladion aren’t u gonna say smth ;D

Gladion: what do u want now

Ash: what

Kiawe: what’s her name?

Ash: ...serena

Sophocles: dayum

Lana:  ** @Gladion ** saY SOMETHING

Gladion: WHAT

Gladion: weLl she’s pretty

Gladion: but she’s not my type

Lana: duh

Gladion: smh

Ash: im getting kinda sick of lana knowing everything but i don’t 

Lana: you would know if you had a damn brain 

Ash: ouch

Mallow: Ash you aren’t gonna hear the end of this tmr

Ash: :(

Kiawe: i can’t make it tmr hdjfhdbdb

Sophocles: neither can i :(

Lana: wonderful that’s okay

Lana: i’ll update u two

Kiawe: thanks :D

Lana: see y’all!!!


	3. Ashdion

_**18 December 2019, 11.46am** _

_** Sea queen  💙 —> lesbabe <3 ** _

Sea queen  💙 : yo

lesbabe <3 : Hi !!  🤩 What’s up

Sea queen  💙 : how’s ur gay ass holding up

lesbabe <3 : Well I’m almost at lillie’s

lesbabe <3 : I’m panicking

lesbabe <3 : She’s so pretty and I’m so gAY

lesbabe <3 : H E L P 

Sea queen  💙 : LMAO

lesbabe <3 : We’re literally gonna eat lunch tgt and then i’ll test my recipes on snowy

lesbabe <3 : It’s like a date omg

lesbabe <3 : What if snowy doesn’t like it  😣😣

Sea queen  💙 : you’re a miserable piece of shit

lesbabe <3 : I kNOW

lesbabe <3 : Hey you’re the one in a rs

lesbabe <3 : Give me advice 

Sea queen  💙 : erm 

Sea queen  💙 : shoot ur shot

lesbabe <3 : I have no shot

Sea queen  💙 : jHkHsjBjjBSBA

Sea queen  💙 : i bet lillie’s les too

Sea queen  💙 : or bi

lesbabe <3 : ...You srs??

Sea queen  💙 : yeS

lesbabe <3 : This is one of your old jokes isn’t it

Sea queen  💙 : iM NOT JOKING I SWEAR

Sea queen  💙 : I’LL ASK HER

lesbabe <3 : NO NONONO PLEASE NO

Sea queen  💙 : fine i’ll ask the other aether sibling

lesbabe <3 : what

lesbabe <3 : WAIT NOT GLADION

lesbabe <3 : LANA A AA

Sea queen  💙 : COME ON

lesbabe <3 : IM LITERALLY MEETINF BOTH OF THEM IN LIKE TWO MINUTES DON’T DO THIS

Sea queen  💙 : UGH

Sea queen  💙 : I’LL LITERALLY PAY YOU TO ASK LILLIE OUT

lesbabe <3 : Aren’t you coming over in like an hour as well

Sea queen  💙 : yeah and i’ll make sure to ship don’t worry

lesbabe <3 : oh SHIT

lesbabe <3 : I CAN SEE HER HOUSE IM ON THE PATIO BTW WHY IS SHE SO ELEGANT

lesbabe <3 : I SEE LILLIE AT THE DOOR FUCIDHSJBDJ

Sea queen  💙 : LMAO good luck update me

lesbabe <3 : jshshdhsjbdhdbd

—

_** ultra besties ** _

_** 18 December 2019, 12.49pm ** _

Lillie: Hey guys! Is anyone reaching yet? Mallow and I are done testing recipes.

Lana: ooh how was it

Lillie: Great! Snowy loved everything!

Ash: dats great 2 hear

Lana: im reaching in like five mins

Ash: same

Ash: oMg lana icu n ur bloo head

Lana: wha-

Lana: I SEE A WILD ASH

Lana: GOTTA RUN 

Ash: EXCUSE ME WHY ARE YOU RUNNING FROM ME

Ash: I WILL BE FIRST

Gladion: yea lana why’re you running from him 

Lana: hES DANGRIUYS

Gladion: whaT

Lillie: Um... okay. Well, Mallow, Gladion and I will be waiting at the front porch. 

Ash: LANA COME BACK I’LL GET PIKACHU 2 ZAP U IF U DON’T STOP

Kiawe: excuse me ash

Ash: sRY

Sophocles: keep up the news, this is entertaining 

Mallow: Oh, I see Lana!!  😙

Ash: DAMMIT

Lana: suck it loser

Lillie: Ash had just arrived and yelled at Lana for cheating

Lana: for the record I didn’t cheat

Lillie: Anyway, Pikachu scared Mallow and she accidentally pushed Gladion and he fell onto the floor.

Gladion: lillie im gonna kill you

_** Lillie uploaded a picture  ** _

Mallow: Gladion: DIE SIS

Mallow: Gladion: *pushes Lillie and causes her to fall onto Ash*  😚

Sophocles: is this a new ship

Lana: o m g

Sophocles: LILLIE X ASH YALL

Sophocles: LILISH? 

Lana: that’s terrible

Lana: also gladion’s turning terribly red

Lana: don’t worry gladion your little sis had to grow up eventually anyway-

Mallow: He just gave Lana the middle finger  😶😶

Kiawe: im really concerned right now

Mallow: It’s honestly Pikachu’s fault

Ash: heY

Lana: also mallow don’t think i didn’t see u turn red when lillie fell on ash

Sophocles: o H ?

Sophocles: dOES MALLOW LIKE ASH?

Lana: maybe

Mallow: I will murder all of you 

Sophocles:  👌

Lillie: MALLOW JUST PUSHED LANA AND NOW SHE FELL ONTO ASH

Gladion: they fell on the floor together

Sophocles: omg lillie typing in caps and no punctuation

Lillie: THEN HOBBES CAME IN AND SAID “AM I INTERRUPTING?” AND THEN LEFT. 

Mallow: I’m going to cry help 

_** Lillie uploaded a picture ** _

Sophocles: KSHSJDND kiawe bouta murder someone

Ash: heS JEALUOS OF ME AHSHAVS

Lana: bitches im fine if anyone’s jealous it’s gaydion

Mallow: Sorry Kiawe don’t murder ash or me

Gladion: lana you’re like a metre away from me better watch out

Kiawe: im not gonna murder anyone

Kiawe: irs oerfevtly fine 

Sophocles: the amount of typos smh

Lillie: It’s definitely not fine.

Ash: right well we’re gonna go in

Lana: will update if anything interesting happens

—

_** Sophocles created ‘straight as a ruler’ ** _

_** Sophocles added Lana and Kiawe ** _

_** 18 December 2019, 1.58pm ** _

Lana: LMAO

Sophocles: i know for a fact you two are straight 

Sophocles: may i ask

Sophocles: gladion is gay for ash right

Kiawe: irs pretty obvious

Lana: i had a hunch

Lana: also mallow ain’t very straight either o//—//o

Sophocles: it’s lillie isn’t it

Lana: she’ll kill me if she every found out i said this but yeah

Kiawe: and to think sophocles shipped ash and lillie 

Lana: the real question tho

Lana: does our pika boy like gladion back

Kiawe: duh

Sophocles: JSHSJSHS they’d be so cute tho???

Lana: R I G H T ?

Kiawe: lana aren’t you with them right now

Lana: yeah we’re all watching tv

Sophocles: while texting us?

Lana: i can multitask

Kiawe: das my girl

Lana: :)

Sophocles: ...don’t make me thirdwheel here too

Sophocles: anyway lana can you set ash and gladion up PLEASE

Kiawe: or lillie and mallow

Sophocles: or both

Lana: you’re on

Lana: give me ideas

Kiawe: how’re you guys sitting right now?

Lana: uh

Lana: ash is on the most left followed by gladion then lillie then mallow then me

Kiawe: great

Kiawe: just lean on mallow cause she’s your froend

Kiawe: then jerk and makr her fall on lillie

Kiawe: then lillie will jerk too and shock pikachu which I aswume is on ash’s shoulder then ash will fall on gladuon

Sophocles: ...is that supposed to work?

Lana: whatever i’ll try

Lana: also kiawe dear work on your texting

Kiawe: :P

...

Lana: holy SHIT 

Lana: itW O R K E D

Sophocles: WTF

Lana: except pikachu zapped everyone except me but still

Lana: mallow’s gonna kill me

Lana: im hiding in the toilet

Kiawe: im a genius

Lana: MALLOW’S BANGING ON THE DOOR

Lana: GUYS A LITTLE HELP

Sophocles: is lillie there?

Lana: yeah she’s telling mallow to calm down

Sophocles: open the door really suddenly so that mallow falls and lillie can catch her

Lana: LMAO okay 

...

Lana: mallow fell

Lana: but it didn’t go as planned

Lana: im in trouble 

Kiawe: what now-

Lana: ash caught mallow instead of lillie doing it JSHSHVSVSS

Lana: tHE EMO GAY BITCH IS CHASINF ME JSHSJDHSJDBNSS

Sophocles: AAAAAAA

Lana: HE JUST GOT UMBREON TO USE DARKPULKS

Kiawe: ...are you okay?

Lana: NO HELPME AHSBA

Lana: LILLIE’S CHASING ME TOO 

Lana: THE AETHER SIBLINGS ARE ONTO ME

Sophocles: i would go save you but it’s much more comfortable here

Lana: die bitch

...

Kiawe: ..it’s been a minute is she okay?

Lana: WADDUP

Lana: I GOT POPPLIO TO USE BUBBLE BEAM

Lana: THEY’RE COVERED IN BUBBLES MUAHAHAHA

Lana: oh no ash and mallow are mad at me now

—

_** ultra besties, 2.27pm ** _

Mallow: LANA WHERE DID YOU GO WHERE ARE YOU HIDING

Lillie: I would like to know too. 

Gladion: bitch you’re gonna die

Ash: right at ya

Lana: GUYS DONT KILL ME IT WAS ONE ZAP

Gladion: YOU HIT ME WITH BUBBLE BEAM

Lana: UM YOU HIT ME WITH DARK PULSE FIRST

Gladion: WELL YOU MADE ASH CATCH MALLOW THATS NOT OK

Lillie: I agree. 

Lana: o H ?

Lana: why’s that not okay?

Gladion: uh 

Lana: w :) h :) y :) ?

Ash: hey dats true wats wrong with saving her frm falling flat on her face

Lana: he’s gay and jealous

Ash: ..huh?

Gladion: LANA I SEE YOU

Gladion: I SEE YOU’RE HAIR

Gladion: I’M COMING

Lana: AW HELL NAH

Ash: hey uh mayb we shld calm down

Mallow: I think we’ve given lana enough shit  😅😅

Lana: t h a n ky o u

Kiawe: that’s a relief

Ash: oh stop being overprotective of ur gf

Lillie: I find it quite cute and amusing though.

Sophocles: I second that 

Kiawe: HI GUYS!

Lana: wtf-

Kiawe: Kiawe went to stop marowak from hitting turty!

Lana: mimo is that you???????

Kiawe: Yeah!

Ash: UH

Lana: OH WELL IGNORE MY PREVIOUS MESSAGE

Gladion: mimo i don’t think your brother would appreciate you stealing his phone

Kiawe: Wow he has such boring names for you guys

Kiawe: Lana’s name has a :3 !

Lana: oH doEs iT?

Mallow: AWW  🥺

Ash: if dat isn’t cute

Kiawe: Uh oh he’s coming

Kiawe: Bye!!

Lillie: Bye Mimo! Take care!

Ash: she’ll need it

Kiawe: WHAT DID MIMO SAY OH MY GOD ASHSEYWQ

Lana: she just said hi

Mallow: Yeah! Mimo’s really sweet

Kiawe: Y’ALL SAW NOTHING

Lana: :3

Kiawe: jHjsbNnsbaHAOFJSS

Sophocles: hey what happened to finding lana 

Ash: she’s with us in the living room

Gladion: we’re giving her the silent treatment

Lana: i dID NOTHING :(

Lana: in fact y’all shld be thanking me

Lillie: Why’s that?

Lana: COMEO NIM SETTING YOU GUYS UP

Lana:  ** @Gladion  ** YOU ESPECIALLY

Gladion: whAt

Ash: i still don’t understand dis

Lillie: You never understand much anyway. 

Mallow: OOP-

Mallow: Wait does Lillie know something too?

Gladion: uh

Gladion: WOW LOOK AT THE TIME IT’S BEEN TWO HOURS

Mallow: Oh no, I better get going. My dad must be dying at the restaurant 

Lana: and i have to make sure harper and sarah aren’t driving mum crazy sigh

Ash: oh i guess i’ll go 2

Gladion: do you have to?

Lana:  👀

Gladion: lana fuck off

Lana: anYwAy off i go 

Sophocles: it has been wild and i wasn’t even there

Kiawe: same here

Mallow: Heh whatever 

—

_** emotional fire  🔥 —> ashhh ** _

emotional fire  🔥 : so are you and gaydion a thing yet

ashhh: wAt

ashhh: what’s with dis whole gladion n me thing i still don’t understand

emotional fire  🔥 : i genuienly cannot tell if you are this dumb

emotional fire  🔥 : anyway so you have a crush on gladion right

ashhh: WHAT

ashhh: NO I DON’T

emotional fire  🔥 : really? i was half convinced you guys are secretly dating

ashhh: jHSHAJDBNSBA

ashhh: if only

_** this message was deleted  ** _

emotional fire  🔥 : HEY HANG ON

emotional fire  🔥 : rotom taught you how to deleye messages didnt it

ashhh: ...wat deleted msg

emotional fire  🔥 : o m g

emotional fire  🔥 : im informing lana 

ashhh: nO

ashhh: hey where’d u go

ashhh: im in trouble

—

_** kiawe :) —> laNaaa :3 ** _

kiawe :) : yooooo

_** kiawe :) uploaded a picture ** _

laNaaa :3 : holy

laNaaa :3 : ash is so gay (or bi but whatever)

kiawe :) : iKr

kiawe :) : do something about it please

laNaaa :3 : i gotchu im informing the emo gay

kiawe :) : yeS THANKS

—

_** mount. lanakila —> emo gay bitch -.- ** _

_** mount. lanakila uploaded a photo ** _

emo gay bitch -.- : ..what

mount. lanakila: he’s like so gay for you

mount. lanakila: D A T EA L R E A D Y

mount. lanakila: HES BI YOU GOT URSELF A CHANCE

emo gay bitch -.- : it just says the message is deleted speaking of which how did ash do that

emo gay bitch -.- : isn’t he dumb

mount. lanakila: yeah he is

mount. lanakila: but that’s why you love him :)

emo gay bitch -.- : jHSGSJSHSJSHS

emo gay bitch -.- : OKAY MAYBE I LOVE HIM A LITTLE BUT I LOVE ALL MY FRIENDS hAPPY NOW?

mount. lanakila: that’s bullshit 

mount. lanakila: also i got a screenshot

mount. lanakila: so hurry and shoot ur shot or I’ll do it for you

_** emo gay bitch -.- blocked mount. lanakila ** _

_** emo gay bitch -.- unblocked mount. lanakila ** _

emo gay bitch -.- : i had second thoughts with all the blackmail you hold

mount. lanakila: smart choice :)

emo gay bitch -.- : hmph

—

_** ultra besties ** _

_** 19 December, 3.23am ** _

Ash: hi

Ash: is any1 up

Gladion: yes

Gladion: why the fuck are you up it’s 3am

Ash: y r YOU up 

Gladion: my pokemon like the night

Ash: wat y

Gladion: uh

Gladion: lycanroc evolved at night and umbreon’s a dark type and silvally’s just silvally 

Gladion: now what’s you’re reason

Ash: idk

Gladion: ...

Gladion: wanna meet up

Ash: wAIT REALLY??

Ash: where are you??

Gladion: beach

Gladion: i’ll go over

Ash: okay :D

...

Ash: hey im out where u at

Gladion: did u sneak out??

Ash: uh yeah

Ash: you’re welcome

Gladion: okay well i see you look to your left

Gladion: ...i said left not right

Ash: OH

Ash: okay im coming 

—

_** 19 December, 8.37am ** _

Lillie: GLADION AETHER HOW DARE YOU SNEAK OUT OF THE HOUSE!? 

Lillie: YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE TRAINING AND THAT YOU WOULD BE BACK. 

Lillie: WHERE ARE YOU? I’LL HAVE HOBBES SEND OUT A SEARCH PARTY IF YOU DON’T REPLY. 

Lana: i have never seen someone scold someone in perfect grammar this is amazing 

Mallow: Ash isn’t picking up his phone either

Mallow: Professor Kukui just barged into our restaurant asking where Ash was haha

Lana: are those two ok LMAO

Lillie:  ** @Gladion @Ash **

Lillie: Do I have permission to send out a search party yet. 

Sophocles: woah what’s going on

Lana: ash and gladion went on a late night date and didn’t come back yet

Sophocles: oh maybe they made out and got tired and fell asleep

Lana: LMAOOO

Mallow: THAT WOULD BE SO CUTE  🥺🥺🥺🤩🤩🤩

Lillie: NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE SHIPPING!

Mallow: Lillie I get that you’re worried but maybe they’re just cuddling together after a hot make out session

Lillie: PLEASE DON’T PUT THE THOUGHT OF MY BROTHER KISSING SOMEONE IN MY HEAD. 

Lana: come to think of it ash is always online ._.

Lana: maybe something’s actually wrong

Mallow: That’s true  😬

Lillie: So, can I send out the search party now?

Sophocles: please do

Lillie: Okay.

Kiawe: hey i just got back from deliveries

Kiawe: i’ll fly on charizard and help to search for them

Lana: i’m at ash’s right now i’ll search around the beach

Mallow: ?? Why’re you at Ash’s?

Lana: i was swimming 

Mallow: Of course you were-

_** 16 minutes later... ** _

Kiawe: I FOUMD THEM

Lillie: THANK GOD.

Lillie: WHERE ARE THEY?

_** Kiawe uploaded a picture ** _

Mallow: AWWWWWW  🥺🥺

Lana: did they actually fall asleep on each other??

Lana: that’s so cute jshshdvz uwu 

Sophocles: silvally umbreon and lycanroc just chilling at the side is wonderful

_** Sophocles changed the name to ‘ashdion is canon’ ** _

Lillie: Please wake Gladion up and tell him his sister is very unhappy with him right now. 

Kiawe: will do

Sophocles: ASH AND GLADION IS REALLLLLL

Sophocles: #ashdion

Lana: i ship it 100%

Mallow: Same here!

Kiawe: they’re up

Ash: oh god

Gladion: lillie please don’t kill me

Lana: SOOOOO

Mallow: WHAT HAPPENED???

Sophocles: DID Y’ALL MAKE OUT

Gladion: NO

Ash: WHAT

Ash: WE JUST FELL ASLEEP AFTER TALKING A BIT

Gladion: YEAH

Lana: i didn’t know kissing was called talking 

Gladion: WE DIDN’T KISS HDJSHSJSDS

**_ Ash changed the name to ‘ultra besties’ _ **

Sophocles: aw come on

Lillie: You disappear for the whole night and didn’t even share one kiss?

Lillie: Disappointing.

Sophocles: i second that

Lana: if i could understand pokémon i would ask gladion’s to figure out what happened

Lana: too bad i don’t -_-

Mallow: Hey but they went on a date 

Mallow: That’s a start

Ash: WE DID NOT GO ON A DATE

Ash: WE WERE STARGAZING AND JUST TALKING TOGETHER

Lana: that’s a date 

Sophocles: ash not talking in short form kinda scares me

Lillie: He must’ve spent too much time with my brother. 

Lillie: Gladion has returned home. Ash, you?

Ash: im sneaking bac in b4 any1 wakes up

Sophocles: i spoke too soon

Ash: o shit pikachu’s awake

Ash: he’s mad at me

Lillie: As he should be. 

—

_** straight as a ruler ** _

Sophocles: y’all 

Sophocles: ashdion is like a thing now right 

Lana: y e s

Kiawe: they aren’t that official yet though

Lana: knowing gladion he’s too awkward to admit his feelings

Sophocles: and ash is too dense to figure things out

Lana: ugHHH so what do we do?

Lana: i can’t stand all this chemistry between them

Lana: and im judging based on TEXT

Kiawe: we could ask lillie to get gladion to admit his feelings

Kiawe: love how we’re assuming they like each other

Lana: i mean

Lana: they spent the whole night together and fell asleep on each other

Lana: says everything about them

Sophocles: school starts in like a week

Sophocles: we can just torture ash when that happens

Lana: LMAO SURE

Kiawe: i gotta go do stuff around the farm

Kiawe: see y’all 

Sophocles: we’ll plan their wedding while you do that

Lana: yes we will

Lana: byee

Kiawe: tell me all about it later 

Kiawe: bye :3


	4. Pikachu’s lAuGHinG aT mE

_**ultra besties** _

_** 19 December 2019, 2.12pm ** _

Ash: i need help

Gladion: what’s up?

Lillie: Wow, when Ash texts, Gladion is online immediately, but if it’s anyone else, I’ll have to go summon him for them. 

Gladion: go away 

Ash: lycanroc n litten r lying on top of me slping 

Ash: i can’t move n their heavy

Lillie: They’re*

Ash: wtv

Ash: pikachu’s laughing at me n won’t help me out

Ash: rowlet’s asleep

Ash: and rotom is watching detective laki

Gladion: ...wow

Ash: also d profs r out shopping

Ash: i rlly need help

Gladion: how did this even happen i-

Lillie: What about Munchlax?

Ash: it went w prof burnet

Lillie: Oh. You could just wake the two up?

Ash: r u kidding

Ash: they’ll kill me

Ash: litten esp

Lana: woah hi

Lana: lmao ash how’re you even texting

Ash: i have skills

_** Ash uploaded a picture ** _

Lana: LMAO 

Gladion: nice selfie

Lana: i-

Ash: aw thx

Lillie: You indeed seem to be very stuck. 

Ash: ..thx 4 noticing

_** Ash uploaded a picture  ** _

Ash: n theres pikachu LAUGHING

Ash: being useless

Ash: n not helping me

Ash: i’m his best friend

Ash: or so i thought 

Lana: that’s a little dramatic

Ash: some1 help

Ash: gladion come help me

Gladion: ...

Lillie: Yeah. Go help your friend, big brother.

Gladion: i-

Gladion: fine im coming

Ash: YAY

Gladion: give me like ten mins at most

Lana: make sure y’all make out while you’re there :D

Gladion: hEY

Ash: ??

...

Gladion: im here

Ash: oh shit i can’t unlock d door

Gladion: ...seriously?

Ash: get umbreon 2 go thru d tiny flap thing n unlock it

Ash: pls

Gladion: sigh

Ash: yAY I SEE UMBREON

Ash: wow she’s glaring at me

Ash: rude

Gladion: she was training with absol before this interrupted them

Gladion: ofc she’s mad

Ash: aye ur finally in

Lana: that’s what she said

Ash: JSHKSHDJSDA

Gladion: what exactly am i supposed to do

Ash: uk u can talk cos we’re like right next 2 each other rite

Gladion: your sentences are so painful to read

Ash: smh just help lift litten up or smth n then lycanroc 

...

Ash: IM FREEEEEE

Lana: i-

Lillie: That’s great to hear. 

Ash: we’re gonna go 2 melemele mall 2 eat

Gladion: ?? we aRe??

Ash: im stealing ur bro lillie sry 

Lillie: No problem, Ash. Have fun guys. 

Lillie: Not too much, of course.

Gladion: liLLIE

Ash: nah we’re gonna have loads of fun

Ash: right glady?

Gladion: uh 

Gladion: whaT

Lana: i literally can’t tell who’s denser

Lana: ash or gladion -_-

Lillie: I’m with you on that one, Lana. 

Gladion: ...right well

Ash: we goin now kidz

Lana: have fun on ur date!!

Gladion: iTS NOT A DATE

Ash: aw man

Lana: hsjdhsjsh im gonna scream 

Lillie: You two continue to be the most frustrating couple. 

Gladion: psh you’re one to talk

Lana: o_o

Lana: did he just not deny that they’re a couple

Mallow:  👀

Lana: aye hi

Lillie: Hi Mallow!

Mallow: Hiii  😚😚💞

Lana: aren’t u working at the restaurant?

Mallow: I’m on a thirty minute break hehe

Mallow: Wow ash how did you get into such a mess

Lana: rip they’re offline 

Lillie: Their date must have commenced. 

Mallow: HAHA yEs!

Mallow: Also wow fancy words who

Lana: that’s lillie for u 

Lana: hey lillie 

Lillie: Yes?

Lana: did u know

Lana: fancy words make some people go weak in the knees :]

Lillie: Is that true? I’ve never read about that before. 

Lana: psychological fact !! 

Mallow: KFHKSBALSJSKS

Lillie: Mallow? Is something wrong?

Mallow: Nothing!  ☺️

Gladion: lillie: gladion is dense!! also lillie:

Lana: LMAO

Mallow: Where are the two of you right now?

Gladion: idk i’ve never really been here until ash dragged me

Gladion: he’s getting ice cream for us or smth

Lillie: HANG ON. 

Lana: oh shit lillie with caps something serious is going on

Lillie: GLADION. 

Lillie: SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU LIKED ICE-CREAM?!

Lillie: YOU HATE ICE-CREAM.

Gladion: i doN’T HATE IT

Lillie: Yes you do.

Gladion: ash said the ice cream heres good ok

Gladion: stop attacking me >~<

Lana: cute emoticon def adding to my list

Lana: >~<

Mallow: Lillie, im sure if anyone can convince gladion here to do something it’s ash

Lillie: That is true. 

Lillie: However, I still feel betrayed. 

Lillie: Gladion, as your sister, I have never, EVER, seen you take a scoop of ice-cream. 

Gladion: c’mon sis

Lillie: And I mean never. 

Lillie: The Gladion I knew would’ve never went near that creamy, smooth substance. Yet here you are, willingly eating ice-cream. WITHOUT ME. AFTER ALL THE YEARS I’VE KNOWN YOU AS THE ICE-CREAM HATER. What kind of unfair treatment to your sister is this?

Gladion: lillie wtf

Mallow: I think I’m gonna faint

Lana: same

Lana: that was beautiful lillie

—

_** lesbabe <3 —> Sea queen  💙 ** _

lesbabe <3 : I think i just fell in love

Sea queen  💙 : oh sweetheart

lesbabe <3 : Why’s she so beautiful ughhhh

lesbabe <3 : My heart can’t take this 

Sea queen  💙 : mallow sweetie you’re really gay

lesbabe <3 : I’m not even gonna complain about that 

Sea queen  💙 : i-

Sea queen  💙 : so when u gonna tell the lillie pad about ur huge crush on her

lesbabe <3 : Come on there’s no way she’ll like me 

lesbabe <3 : She‘s straight af

lesbabe <3 : The chances of her liking me back is like zero 

Sea queen  💙 : ugh how much more dense can you get 

Sea queen  💙 : everyone is dense 

Sea queen  💙 : w H Y ? ? ?

Sea queen  💙 : i’m gonna prove to you that lillie is not straight right here and right now just you wait 

Sea queen  💙 : gimme a moment

lesbabe <3 : ..What?

lesbabe <3 : Lana if you’re doing what I think you’re doing

lesbabe <3 : COME BACK STOP WHATEVER YOURE TRYING TO DO

lesbabe <3 : JSHSJSVSL A N A

—

_** mount. lanakila —> emo gay bitch -.- ** _

mount. lanakila: yo you there?

emo gay bitch -.- : what

mount. lanakila: u busy

emo gay bitch -.- : not really ash is feeding pikachu ice cream

mount. lanakila: oh yea how’s the ice cream

emo gay bitch -.- : fine

emo gay bitch -.- : what do you want

mount. lanakila: i need an honest answer from you

emo gay bitch -.- : well it’ll depend on your question but go on

mount. lanakila: is lillie les

mount. lanakila: for mallow specifically 

emo gay bitch -.- : have i ever told you how scary you are?

emo gay bitch -.- : i’m gonna tell you yes cause i’m pretty sure mallow’s les for lillie too right

mount. lanakila: correct :>

emo gay bitch -.- : oh and technically lillie’s bicurious

emo gay bitch -.- : mainly only because of mallow tho

mount. lanakila: GREAT

mount. lanakila: thanks for your service i’ll make sure your sister isn’t single by the end of this month

mount. lanakila: make sure u and ash get tgt too

emo gay bitch -.- : oh fuck off

—

_** Sea queen  💙 —> lesbabe <3 ** _

_** Sea queen  💙 uploaded a picture  ** _

lesbabe <3 : Oh

lesbabe <3 : My

lesbabe <3 : God

Sea queen  💙 : told ya

lesbabe <3 : IM GONNA SQUEAL

lesbabe <3 : JSHAKSHAKAB  💕💓💗💖💝❤️🤍💙❣️💝💓

lesbabe <3 : YOU BETTER NOT BE PULLING MY LEG LANA

Sea queen  💙 : well

Sea queen  💙 : now what’re you waiting for

Sea queen  💙 : go get her

lesbabe <3 : ajebsjsbss i’ll try but no promises

Sea queen  💙 : YES

—

_** Mallow —> Lillie pad  🤍💘 ** _

Mallow: Hey Lillie!!  😚❣️

Lillie pad  🤍💘 : Hello!

Lillie pad  🤍💘 : What’s up?

Mallow: Nothing aha I just wanted to talk to you and see how you’re doing

Lillie pad  🤍💘 : That’s very sweet, Mallow.  😊

Lillie pad  🤍💘 : I’m doing just fine!

Lillie pad  🤍💘 : Aren’t you still working at the restaurant?

Mallow: Yeah, why?  🤗🥳

Lillie pad  🤍💘 : Oh, I don’t want to be a bother; that’s all.

Lillie pad  🤍💘 : I really shouldn’t disturb you while you work, right?

Mallow: Omg nooo

Mallow: It’s okay I’m still on my break haha!

Mallow: You’ll never be a disturbance to meee  💓

Lillie pad  🤍💘 : Wow, thanks so much! It means a lot to me, coming from you.

Mallow:  😚😚

—

_** lesbabe <3 —> Sea queen  💙 ** _

_** lesbabe <3 uploaded a picture ** _

lesbabe <3 : She’s so cute ugh 

Sea queen  💙 : JAHAHAHAHSHAHA

Sea queen  💙 : MALLOW MY FRIEND 

Sea queen  💙 : HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU HOW GAY YOU ARE

lesbabe <3 : Pretty much

lesbabe <3 : SHES JUST SO CUTE ND ELEGANT AND PRETTY AND UGHHHH

lesbabe <3 : To think she has a crush on me feels impossible

Sea queen  💙 : she literally used an emoji. LILLIE USED AN EMOJI. THAT’S IT SHE LOVES YOU

lesbabe <3 : Agjsgshs you think?

Sea queen  💙 : oh sweetheart 

Sea queen  💙 : you should ask her out already!!

lesbabe <3 : Eeeeeee but it feels like everything’s moving so fast

lesbabe <3 : She might reject me cause she may not be ready for a relationship too

lesbabe <3 : And what about my dad? Lillie’s mum? Gladion? What will they think?

Sea queen  💙 : well personally

Sea queen  💙 : i’d say your don’t give a fuck and love lillie openly 

Sea queen  💙 : also gladion’s pretty much gay already so he’ll support lillie either way

lesbabe <3 : But Lusamine???? I’m not so worried about my dad, he’s pretty supportive but idk what lusamine might think of all this  🥺😭

Sea queen  💙 : sweetheart you’re really overthinking this 

Sea queen  💙 : take some advice from me if i’m the relationship goddess 

Sea queen  💙 : if it’s love it’s love LMAO grab the chance before you lose it !! lillie might think you aren’t interested and move on you know 

lesbabe <3 : JDBSHSGAVSKSHDLA

lesbabe <3 : I’ve gotta go my break is up soon

lesbabe <3 : And I swear I’ll continue working on this

Sea queen  💙 : YAS OTP 

Sea queen  💙 : THAT’S MY LESBABE >:]

lesbabe <3 : HAHAHA

—

_** lycanroc buds  😎 —> cap boi <3 ** _

lycanroc buds  😎 : where the hell are you

cap boi <3 : ...wtv do u mean? 

lycanroc buds  😎 : what happened to ‘going to the bathroom’

cap boi <3 : uh 

lycanroc buds  😎 : >:(

cap boi: pikachu iron tailed the sink 

lycanroc buds  😎 : i’m sorry pikachu WHAT

cap boi <3 : everything’s fine!! we’re cleaning up d water 

lycanroc buds  😎 : ash what the fuck

cap boi <3 : also i ate soap lol 

lycanroc buds  😎 : ash what the FUCK

cap boi <3 : it’s very bitter 

cap boi <3 : d sweet smell is a scam

lycanroc buds  😎 : it’s SOAP

lycanroc buds  😎 : iTS NOT FOR EATING 

lycanroc buds  😎 : ASH ARE YOU TWELVE

cap boi <3 : heh sorry glady 

lycanroc buds  😎 : ...

lycanroc buds  😎 : i can’t even stay mad at you 

lycanroc buds  😎 : u coming out soon?

cap boi <3 : i’m bi 

lycanroc buds  😎 : not what i- 

cap boi <3 : hEHEHE 

lycanroc buds  😎 : sigh just hurry up 

lycanroc buds  😎 : people are staring and it’s uncomfortable 

cap boi <3 : it’s ur fault 4 dressing up like d coolest hottest emo ever 

lycanroc buds  😎 : i- 

lycanroc buds  😎 : just 

lycanroc buds  😎 : hurry up

cap boi <3 : r u blushing i can sense it even over text 

lycanroc buds  😎 : sHUT UP


	5. emojis or emoticons??

_**ultra besties** _

_** 20 December 2019, 4.15pm ** _

Ash: Y’ALL!!

Sophocles: pls don’t tell me you’re stuck under lycanroc and litten again

Ash: no not dis time

Lillie: Hello.

Mallow: Aye  🤟🏻

Kiawe: what’s up?

Gladion: is it possible for me to have one day of peace without a spam of messages from this gc

Lana: this is the first time i’ve seen everyone come online and it’s amazing

Ash: lol ikr 

Ash: ANYWAY!!

Ash: WE ALL KNOW XMAS IS IN 5 DAYS

Sophocles: is it weird i forgot lmao

Gladion: lol ur not the only one

Ash: oh c’mon losers

Sophocles: pffft speak for yourself

Ash: rude

Ash: SO

Ash: WE OBVIOUSLY NEED TO PLAN THE CELEBRATION

Lana: ash actually planning something and not doing it last minute? what has he become???

Ash: shut up

Ash: SO WHO’S HOUSE SHOULD WE CAMP OUT AT

Mallow: Well it obviously needs to be a house big enough for all seven of us

Lana: *everyone looks at the aether siblings*

Lillie: Our house it is then!

Ash: yES

Mallow: Cool!!

Lillie:  😊

Gladion: do i have no say in this

Ash: can we come over 2 ur hse for xmas pls glady  🥺🥺

Gladion: ...

Gladion: yeah sure

Ash: YAY!

Sophocles:  💀💀💀

Lana: so we all go there on christmas eve ?

Lillie: Sure! How does 7pm sound? We can have a Christmas Eve dinner too!  😊

Mallow: I’m willing to come over earlier to help with the cooking!  🥳

Lillie: That would be lovely, thanks Mallow! I’m sure the maids will appreciate your expertise  😊

Lana: lillie you do know that other emojis exist

Lillie: Yes, but I’m quite fond of this one. 

Lillie:  😊😊😊

Gladion: it looks so innocent but damn it could kill you in seconds 

Kiawe: so, lillie and gladion’s house, xmas eve, 7pm?

Lillie: Yes.

Ash: yEPP!

Mallow: Eeeee I can’t wait  💚😆🤩🤍🤪🥰🥳💘☺️😝❤️

Gladion: oh my god the emojis 

Ash: can’t blame her emojis are fun to use

Ash:  😇😇😇

Gladion: i-

Gladion: emoticons > emojis :)

Lana: THANK YOU >~<

Lillie: I personally don’t understand the difference. For example, using :/ and  😕 seem the same to me. 

Lana: lillie. 

Lana: if you think  😕 can convey the same amt of energy and disappointment as :/

Gladion: then you’re severely wrong 

Lana: thank you, emo gay boy -~-

Gladion: die >:[

Mallow: Well, i’m on team emojis

Ash: same

Lana: team emoticons for the win

Gladion: hell yah

Kiawe: im obliged to go to emoticons so... sorry y’all 

Lillie: I’ll have to side with emojis.  😊

Lana: we’re missing someone

Ash: SOPHOCLES

Sophocles: oh no

Mallow: WHAT TEAM ARE YOU ON

Lillie: Yes, we’d all like to know. 

Sophocles: ...I’m just gonna sit on the fence with this one

Lana: >:(

Ash:  😡

Kiawe: sophy you happen to be the tie breaker we all need

Kiawe: so you’ll have to pick a sife 

Sophocles: let’s see

Sophocles: either i get killed by ash, mallow and lillie 

Sophocles: aka the wildest and most chaotic grp who’ll execute my murder in a terrifyingly unique way

Sophocles: or lana, kiawe and gladion 

Sophocles: aka the duo who will kill me in twenty different ways while kiawe stands in the sidelines and hypes them up

Sophocles: this is tough

Lana: if you choose emojis you’ll never see light again

Lillie: She meant to say emoticons. 

Lana: nO I DIDNT

Gladion: i’ll personally make sure you are never able to produce children 

Ash: dat’s terrifying

Ash: i can’t think of a better scary threat sry lmao  🤠

Mallow: I’ll never cook special Alolan stew again

Lana: oh NO

Sophocles: AAAAAAA

Kiawe: oh no I think we lost

Sophocles: jagsjsgajdbsjs

Sophocles: sorry y’all 

Sophocles: TEAM EMOJIS WOOH!!!  🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳

Ash: AYEEEEEEEEE  🤩🤩🤩🤩

Lillie:  😊😊😊😊😊

Mallow:  🤩🥳🥰👌💫😍👏💛

_** Ash changed the name to ‘ultra besties  🥳 ’ ** _

Lana: sigh

Kiawe: what were we expecting

Gladion: sophocles u better sleep with an eye open tonight

Sophocles: oH SHIT

—

_** Ash —> willy lillie  ✌🏻 ** _

Ash: liLLIE

Ash: HELP

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : Uh oh, what’s wrong?

Ash: I CAN’T

Ash: THINK OF

Ash: A PRESENT

Ash: 4 GLADION

Ash: XMAS IS IN LIKE 

Ash: 5 DAYS 

Ash: HELP

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : I see. 

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : I‘m assuming you want me to tell you what my brother likes?

Ash: yes pls 

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : Well...

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : In all honesty, I think you’d know better than me to some extent. 

Ash: BUT UR HIS SIS

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : I know, but you basically spend more time with him than I do. Sure, I can tell you his favourite colour, favourite flavour, shoe size etc. But it’s you who would know the perfect present that’ll really hit his heart. 

Ash: but i can’t think of anythingggg

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : Did that 3am talk you two had a few days ago mean nothing?

Ash: ..oh

Ash: that

Ash: dat is actly v helpful

Ash: THX LILLIEEEEEE 

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : No problem. I look forward to seeing Gladion’s reaction to whatever you’re getting.  😊

Ash: i’ll try not 2 disappoint  👌

Ash: also what’re u getting mallow? 

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : I’m not sure, why?

Ash: oh

Ash: i thought u had like

Ash: a crush on her or smth lol 

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : ... 

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : Where exactly did you form that conclusion? 

Ash: i’ve never seen u use emojis unless mallow’s there

Ash: idk

Ash: plus lana’s like 

Ash: always hinting at smth so

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : Well, it wouldn’t hurt to tell I guess. 

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : I’m bicurious haha...

Ash: OMG

Ash: WAIT RLLY?? 

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : Yes..?

Ash: AHA WE’RE BI BUDDIES

Ash: HI FIVE LILLIE 

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : Oh, I guess we are. 

willy lillie  ✌🏻 :  😊

Ash: so ur like bi 4 mallow rite

Ash: dw i won’t tell

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : What does dw mean?

Ash: don’t worry lol

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : Oh. 

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : And yeah. You’re bi for my brother?

Ash: jehshsgksvejsegs

Ash: maybe

Ash: yeah

Ash: i am

Ash: sue me 

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : Awww! 

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : He likes you too. 

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : Like, a lot. 

Ash: wAT 

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : Yeah! Don’t tell him I told you though.

Ash: kEkekekek r u srs 

Ash: gladion’s like

Ash: super cool n strong n fun n his emo idc personality is ugghh n like his hoodie and hair is so cool too n

Ash: hE LIKES ME?????? 

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : Believe me, I don’t get it either. 

Ash: HEY

Ash: ahsjsgajsgshsva 

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : Maybe you can give him a kiss as a Christmas present. Both of you will enjoy it, that’s for sure.

Ash: aHSHAVAJSHS liLLIE DONT DO THIS 2 ME 

willy lillie  ✌🏻 :  😊😊

Ash: ugh wtv

Ash: i’ll just go fanboy now 

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : As you wish. 

—

_** gladionnn —> kiwiawe ** _

gladionnn: i literally cannot believe im doing this right now but

gladionnn: you’re like his best friend or something so

kiwiawe: ?

gladionnn: do you happen to know what ash would like as a christmas present

kiwiawe: OH

kiwiawe: gimme a sec 

kiwiawe: “your virginity maybe” - lana 

gladionnn: WHAT

gladionnn: HOW DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT THIS CONVO

kiwiawe: “bitch im right next to my boyfriend of course i know” - lana 

kiwiawe: :))

gladionnn: ...i have no words

gladionnn: tell lana to fuck off because i really need help

kiwiawe: LMAO ok

kiwiawe: she saud that you two have some sort of special connection already, and she doesn’t see why you’re strughling 

gladionnn: wHAT SPECIAL CONNECTION

kiwiawe: do you two not like

kiwiawe: share life stories or smth eith each other

gladionnn: well

gladionnn: we do but what’s that gotta do with anything

kiwiawe: “tell gladion hes fucking dumb” - lana 

gladionnn: sTOP LETTING YOUR GIRLFRIEND IN ON THIS

kiwiawe: can’t 

kiwiawe: this was in the contract once i signed up to being her bf

gladionnn: ...

gladionnn: but what does ash like

kiwiawe: adventures

kiwiawe: pokemon 

kiwiawe: pikachu 

gladionnn: that’s not very helpful

kiwiawe: of course it’s not

kiwiawe: those were just ash’s basic interests

kiwiawe: have you two never had a heart to heart convo? about your drwams or goals in life?

kiwiawe: “you’re the one who knows ash inside and out, why overthink it when the answer is possibly right there?” - lana 

gladionnn: y’all are so useless

kiwiawe: “you’re just dumb”

gladionnn: :(

kiwiawe: you’ve still got some time to think it through

kiwiawe: have a few convis with ash

kiwiawe: im sure you’ll pick up smth

kiwiawe: “like his virginity lol” - lana

gladionnn: i-

gladionnn: is this actually what a friendship is

gladionnn: how could this be

kiwiawe: “i swear you aether siblings are the most dramatic fucking bitches ever”

gladionnn: whatever

gladionnn: thanks i guess 

gladionnn: if whatever that was is even worth thanking

kiwiawe: pfft you’re welcome

—

_** pure soul T-T —> Lana ** _

pure soul T-T : Hey Lana!

Lana: wassup

pure soul T-T : Could you give me some suggestions for Mallow’s Christmas present? I’m a little stuck. 

Lana: uh

Lana: uhm let me think

Lana: honestly mallow would like anything u get her

pure soul T-T : Really? You think so?

Lana: yeah!!

Lana: i’m 100% sure of it

pure soul T-T : Well... If you say so. Thanks Lana!  😊

Lana: i will still never understand why you only use that emoji

Lana: but yw :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you guys be interested if i wrote scenes of things that happen here and make it an actual book?? (e.g. what happened at lillie and gladion’s house, how lana and kiawe got tgt, ash and gladion’s melemele shopping mall trip etc)   
> it’ll only happen after this book is complete, but i wanna know what u guys think :)


	6. LGBT gang wya??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one:  
> me, updating this during class: 👁👄👁

_** ultra besties  🥳 ** _

_** 21 December 2019, 1.09pm ** _

Ash: hey y’all 

Lana: what now

Ash: ouch don’t be like that

Sophocles: hi

Lillie: Hello!

Ash: is everyone online

Lana: mallow’s waitressing, kiawe’s doing farm stuff

Lillie: And my brother...

Lillie: Sigh. 

Lillie: He’s training, as usual.

Ash: reasonable

Ash: wtv dis will haf to happen w/o them

Ash: anyway

Ash: we need a grp pfp

Lana: we do?

Ash: YES

Lana:  ಠ _ ಠ

Ash: any suggestions

Sophocles: oh i’ve got a good one

_** Sophocles uploaded a picture ** _

[ _picture is Ash and Gladion sleeping next to each other, aka the one kiawe took_ ]

Lana: yes

Lana: YES

Lana: Y E S

Lillie: That one’s cute! Would look great for our group profile picture!

Sophocles: GREAT

_** Sophocles changed the group profile picture ** _

Sophocles: TADAAAAA

Ash: i have no words

Lana: and that means no denial :D

Lana: wonderful moving on

Ash: HEY 

Ash: y r all of u attacking me sm

Lillie: It’s not necessarily what I would call attacking. 

Ash: absolute bullies  😔😔

Lana: dramatic much

Ash: at least give some other options damn it

Ash: dis is a  _ grp  _ pfp?? we need  _ every1  _ in d grp??

Lana: nah we don’t 

Gladion: wtf

Gladion: w t f

Ash: oH

Ash: hello !! ignore everything pls !!

Gladion: i

Gladion: what is

Gladion: ABSOLUTELY NOT

Lana: LMFAO

Sophocles: it’s wonderful isn’t it 

Gladion: NO

Lillie: Are you blushing?  😊😊

Gladion: lillie i love you but fuck off

Lana: HEY!! NO CUSSING TOWARDS OUR PUREST ANGEL!!!

Ash: at dis rate cussing is vry normal in dis gc so

Ash: no need 2 worry

Lillie: Aw, thanks Lana!

Gladion: nvm i don’t love you lillie im disowning you

Ash: do u love me tho  🥺😔

Lillie: You can’t disown me. 

Sophocles: oh snap trick question

Gladion: i-

Gladion: um

Gladion: i did but im seriously reconsidering my decisions

Ash: OUCH

Ash: it’s confirmed 

Lana: that gladion loves ash? yes 

Ash: dat every1 hates me

Lana: oh-

Sophocles: gladion you just failed the trick question 

Gladion: :(

Gladion: no but seriously someone change the pfp

Gladion: im an eyesore

Lillie: I’m glad you know. And no way! It’s really cute. 

Gladion: -_-

Ash: do u hate my face dat much 

Ash:  😔😔😔🥺🥺🥺

Gladion: wHaT

Gladion: I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT YOU

Ash: it’s always been me  😔😔

Ash: i was never enuf was i  😪😭 you’ve always hated me i just knew it

Gladion: what

Gladion: the

Gladion: fuck

Gladion: did i do

Sophocles: ash are u ok LMAO

Ash: i’ve never been ok

Lillie: That’s a tad bit dramatic, but perfectly reasonable. 

Lana: don’t mind me im just sitting here with my popcorn

Kiawe: what uust happened

Lana: and here comes typo man

Kiawe: puh-lease you love me

Lana: or do i 

Gladion: ash how did you arrive at that conclusion

Gladion: i don’t hate you

Gladion: never did 

Gladion: promise

Lana: and here we have gladion spitting out love confessions

Gladion: iT’S NOT A LOVE CONFESSION LANA

Ash: oh

Ash: guess no 1 loves me aft all 

Ash: i’ll go cry now

Gladion: i can’t tell if ur serious right now but

Gladion: please don’t cry

Gladion: :(

Sophocles: comforter  💯

Ash: *sobbing intensifies*

Gladion: aSH DON’T DO THIS PLEASE

Gladion: im so uncomfortable 

Lillie: You caused it. 

Gladion: WHAT DID I DO

Gladion: if y’all continue bullying me rest assured i’ll cry too

Lana: omg really

Lana: y’all we might be able to see the emo cry :0

Kiawe: g a s p

Lana: get ur popcorn ready cause this is gonna be a hell of a show

Gladion: LANA STOP BULLYING ME

Lillie: I would hardly count that as bullying, brother. And if you want, I could just tell them about the last time you cried so that you don’t have to cry now.

Gladion: lillie no

Gladion: i’ve no idea what you’re talking about but whatever it is

Gladion: NO

Ash: im feeling surprisingly better lillie pls continue 

Lillie: As you wish. 

Lillie: Gladion cried last week. In fact, it was a day before this group chat was created. 

Lana: ooooh

Sophocles: lana i need that popcorn too send some over 

Lana: ( ´▽` ) ﾉ 🍿

Sophocles: thanks 

Lillie: It was a normal day, almost like any other. I was reading in the living room peacefully, when out of nowhere, my brother appears. 

Gladion: i do not like where this is going

Ash: well i do

Mallow: This is turning fairly interesting

Lana: aye hi mallow 

Mallow: Hiii!  🥳💫

Lillie: His hair was disheveled, revealing his other green eye. Oh, such a rare sight to see (please gasp).

Lana: GASP

Ash: GASP

Sophocles: GASP

Mallow: GASP

Kiawe: GASO

Lana: kiawe how dare you mess that up

Kiawe: big oops

Lillie: His usually torn hoodie was missing, and so was his crimson waist bag. He looked absolutely pathetic by the way. 

Gladion:  🖕🖕

Ash: lmaoo torn hoodie 

Lana: it’s for his edgy aesthetic don’t judge him

Gladion: fuck off

Lillie: Me being the great sister I am, I asked him what on earth was the matter. 

Mallow: Lillie you are an awesome storyteller please keep going 

Lillie: Thank you!  😊

Lillie: He shouted three words at me, three words I would never forget. 

Gladion: lillie you better stfu right now or-

Lillie: Umbreon came running up towards him, his phone in her mouth. Lycanroc appeared too, hoodie in hand. The two gave Gladion the most pitiful look a Pokémon could ever give someone. And then, Gladion blurted. 

Lana: omg what did he sAY AKEBSNDS

Ash: im literally on d edge of my seat rn

Gladion: don’t you daRE CONTINUE LILLIE IS W E A R

Lana: don’t listen to him please 

Sophocles: agreed

Mallow: This is so intense ahskdhsjs

Lillie: Those beautiful words. My brother fell to the floor, on his knees, tears slipping out of his eye. 

Lana: I CAN’T TAKE THE SUSPENSE

Sophocles: YOU AREN’T THE ONLY ONE

Lillie: “I’M SO GAY!” He screamed in agony, clutching his hand to his chest.

Lana: HOLY 

Ash: SHIT

Sophocles: IS THIS 

Mallow: FOR REAL????  😳

Gladion: EXCUSE ME HANG ON

Gladion: THIS IS NOT TRUE

Gladion: I WAS SAD BECAUSE SILVALLY BROKE ITS LEG

Gladion: AND I TOOK OFF MY HOODIE BECAUSE IT WAS H O T AND I DONT CARRY A BAG EVERYWHERE

Ash: is silvally ok tho lmao

Gladion: ALSO I DID NOT FALL TO MY KNEES AND I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT CRY

Lana: gladion?? feeling too hot that he has to take out his hoodie?? when he’s been wearing his hoodie in  alola since forever??

Gladion: OF COURSE I CAN GET HOT ALOLA IS VERY HUMID

Lillie: Liar. 

Gladion: and my hair was only slightly messy because of training okay 

Gladion: and yes silvally is ok thank you ash 

Ash: aww we all love emotional glady

Gladion: never mind no thank you ash 

Lillie: I can assure you I did not make that up. It was purely the truth. 

Mallow: I believe Lillie more

Lana: same here

Kiawe: absolutely

Gladion: smh y’all just bully me to no end

_** Gladion has left the chat  ** _

Ash: NOT AGAIN

Mallow: HAHAHA

_** Ash added Gladion to ‘ultra besties  🥳 ’ ** _

Gladion: hell no

_** Gladion has left the chat ** _

_** Ash added Gladion to ‘ultra besties  🥳 ’ ** _

_** Gladion has left the chat ** _

_** Ash added Gladion to ultra besties  🥳 ’ ** _

Gladion: STOP THAT

Lillie: Brother, there’s no reason for you to be embarrassed. We’re all gay one way or another. 

Gladion: THAT’S NOT-

Gladion: AHSKSHSJSVSH

Ash: cmon glady stay 

Ash: u can’t leave after dat huge confession

Ash: i mean im bi

Ash: lillie too

Gladion: waiT YOU TOLD THEM?

Kiawe: lillie’s actuslly bi?? 

Mallow: Oh i thought lana was joking but  😧

Lana: shh ur les 

Lillie: Lana told you?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Lana: oops

Lana: i’ll just back away now

Gladion: hold tf up

Gladion: now that we’re all clear on that my sister is bi thing

Lillie: Sorry for keeping it a secret for so long  😅 .

Gladion: mallow’s lesbian?

Sophocles: oOP-

Sophocles: also lillie sista it’s fine 

Gladion: lillie after all that teasing you throw at me it’s ur turn to make a move

Lillie: Absolutely no idea what you mean. 

Ash: hang on so who exactly is lgbt here

Lana: nah 

Kiawe: nah 

Sophocles: nope

Mallow: Lesbian  🥰✌🏻

Lillie: Bisexual  😊

Ash: im bi too

Ash: gladion??

Lillie: He’s gay. 

Lillie: Like, fully gay. 

Gladion: nO

Lillie:  😐

Gladion: well

Lana: hmmmm

Sophocles: the pfp says otherwise 

Gladion: i 

Gladion: fine 

Gladion: im like gay as fuck

Sophocles: yeah well we all knew

Kiawe: i second that

Mallow: Absolutely. 

Lana: especially for pika-

Ash: excuSE ME I DID NOT KNOW THAT

Lillie: What do you know, anyway?

Ash: don’t start the bullying again

Sophocles: cue the crying

Ash: wait gladion’s gay for pikachu???????????

Lana: LMAO

Gladion: NO WTF

Gladion: NO

Lana: I MEANT TO SAY PIKA BOY BUT OK ASH

Kiawe: but if gladion’s gay then who’s he gay fir like for real reals

Ash: PIKA BOY???

Gladion: no oNE

Lille: Hmph.

Gladion: i just

Gladion: know that guys are

Gladion: really nice to view

Gladion: god that came out the wrong way

Mallow: I know what you mean

Mallow: Girls just make me  🥰🥰 you know?

Lana: specifically one right

Ash: i can relate 

Ash: to both

Mallow: Shush lana 

Lillie: Guys are pretty. 

Lillie: And so are girls. 

Ash: e x a c t l y 

Sophocles: my straight ass can’t relate

Lana: you ain’t the only one

Ash: y’all r boring

Lana: big ouch but okay ?????

Lana: now that we’ve got part of the confession down

Lana: mallow why don’t you reveal who you’re les for

Ash:  👀

Mallow: It’s

Mallow: No one specific 

Mallow: (Lana i swear)

Lana: come onnnnn you already know your feelings are requited 

Lana: (like seriously)

Ash: OH?

Gladion: lillie: *nervous sweating*

Lillie: I am not sweating 

Sophocles: gasp no punctuation?! lillie’s lying

Lillie: No. 

Ash: smth’s going on here

Ash: wish i knew wat

Sophocles: oh, mood

Lana: im waITING

Kiawe: who knew lana was so pressuring sometimes

Lana: it’s a talent

Lana: i’ve got a lot of information

Sophocles: pls spill the tea

Lana: nah it’s gotta happen naturally

Lana: im just a wingwoman

Gladion: an absolutely wonderful one

Ash: was dat sarcasm i can’t tell

Gladion: yes ash. that was sarcasm. 

Ash: ???????

Lana: m a l l o w

Mallow: WHOOPS!! Gotta go serve more customers!!

Lana: how dare you

Lana: sigh

Lana: i feel like a disappointed parent 

Lillie: Bye Mallow, take care!  😊

Mallow: Thanks Lils!!  🥰

Sophocles: LILS

Sophocles: DID SHE JUST-

Gladion: andddd there’s proof that im right

Gladion: mallow and my sis

Ash: g a y

Lillie: Speak for yourself, Gaydion.

Lana: everything is going amazingly

Kiawe: im fairly confused but ill have to abree with that

—

_** straight as a ruler  ** _

_** 21 December 2019, 1.42pm ** _

Kiawe: jk i’m not confused at all

Kiawe: i’m squealing did you guys know that

Lana: LMFAO

Sophocles: i still can’t process this

Sophocles: first we’ve got Glady 

Sophocles: now we’ve got Lils???

Lana: everyone’s super gay

Kiawe: how much longer do you think it’ll be before one of those couples get together

Lana: for lillie and mallow (we need a ship name this is too difficult to say), probably christmas 

Lana: ashdion??? those two would take quite a while -_-

Sophocles: im betting when school starts again for mallow and lillie 

Kiawe: mallie 

Kiawe: millie 

Kiawe: lillow 

Kiawe: lallow 

Lana: i like millie

Sophocles: same

Kiawe: millie it is then

Kiawe: im betting ashdion will happen after christmas but millie will happen somewhere during the school year

Sophocles: that’s way too vague you can’t do that

Kiawe: yeS I CAN

Sophocles: whatever well i bet ashdion will happen DURING christmas when we all stay over 

Lana: im betting ashdion when school starts 

Sophocles: okok so

Sophocles: ashdion —> after christmas (kiawe), when school starts (lana), christmas (sophocles)

Sophocles: millie —> during the school year (kiawe smh), christmas (lana), when school starts (sophocles)

Sophocles: losers have to buy the winner malasadas 

Lana: DEAL

Kiawe: deal

Sophocles: ONE MORE RULE!!!

Sophocles: no wingmanning or wingwomanning 

Sophocles: it’s gotta happen naturally (lana you hear me)

Lana: ugh 

Lana: fine

Kiawe: well then that’s that

Kiawe: the other gc is exploding 

Lana: yea let’s go back

—

_** ultra besties  🥳 ** _

Ash: i’m just  _ saying _

Ash: y’all wouldn’t make a bad couple

Lillie: No! Stop that!

Gladion: i’ve gotta agree with ash 

Ash: mallow x lillie 

Ash: our newest ship

Ash: they’re so cute dey steal d spotlight

Ash: rip lana and kiawe

Lillie: Excuse me, but the profile picture says otherwise. You and Gladion would make the better couple by a mile. 

Gladion: nO

Lillie: Why not? You both like each other. 

Gladion: WHAT NO

Ash: NO WE DON’T

Ash: at least idts lmao??

Lillie: You two have gotta admit it someday. 

Lillie: Ash, you literally snuck out just to see my brother. Does that not say anything?

Lillie: And Gladion, you went out of your way to help Ash when he was stuck, and then you willingly ate ice cream with him. Does  _ that  _ not say anything either?

Gladion: lillie stfu

Gladion: fyi

Gladion: i was peer pressured into saving ash 

Gladion: by none other than you

Ash:  💀💀

Lillie: Well, no one forced you to eat ice cream and yet here we are. 

Gladion: weLL

Gladion: tECHNICALLY

Gladion: ash forced me to eat it

Ash: WAIT NO I DIDNT

Gladion: YOU SAID “LETS GO GET ICE CREAM!”

Ash: YOU DIDNT DENY THE SUGGESTION

Gladion: WELL I DIDNT WANNA BE MEAN

Lillie: My edgelord of a brother was afraid to be  _ mean _ ? You need to up your excuses game, dear brother. 

Gladion: jshsjshsjsbs fuck off

_** Gladion changed the group profile picture ** _

Ash: hold up wasn’t that frm d sch play LMAO

Lillie: Oh my god. 

Lana: hey im ba- wHAT JUST HAPPENED

Lana: loving the pfp tho

Gladion: thank u 

_** Lillie changed the group profile picture  ** _

Ash: WAIT THAT WAS WHEN ME N GLADY FIRST MET

Ash: I DIDN’T KNOW U TOOK A PIC????

Lana: glady-

Sophocles: damn 

Gladion: lillie you’re going to die

_** Gladion changed the group profile picture ** _

Lana: EXCUSE ME AM I CROPPED OUT OF THAT PICTURE

Lillie: ...I’m not even going to ask where you got that from. 

_** Sophocles changed the name to ‘aether siblings fight’ ** _

Gladion: thank you sophy

Sophocles: JSHSHDSHBS

Kiawe: wow-

Mallow: I really come back to this?

Mallow: What happened to the ashdion profile picture  ☹️

Sophocles: millie is stealing the spotlight

Lana: you’re welcome in advance mallow

Gladion: scuse me IM the one who did the pfp switch??

Mallow: Okay... yeah why don’t we just-

_** Mallow changed the group profile picture ** _

Mallow: THERE!

Mallow: It has all of us  🥰🥰

Ash: damn every1’s looking super slick in d ultra guardians uni  🤩

Sophocles: it’s actually really fitting considering the group name- oH wAit

Ash: AFJSHHSSB

_** Ash changed the name to ‘ultra besties’ ** _

Sophocles: dang it

Lana: gladion why are you standing up like that

Ash: lol he’s showing off his ass

Gladion: JSHKSDHJSV HEY NO

Sophocles: wait wasn’t that pic when we were saying bye to poipole and naganadel 

Lillie: Mallow, how on earth do you have that photo?

Mallow: No idea, it was lying in my camera roll so  😅

Ash: god it’s like some1’s snapping pics of us 24/7

Gladion: should i be afraid?

Mallow: Very

Lana: are we all just going to ignore the fact that MALLOW IS BACK SO I CAN FINALLY PRESSURE HER TO TELL US HER LES CRUSH

Mallow: Oh my GOD

Mallow: NO THANK YOU

Lana: :((((((((((

Lana: ))))))))):

Lillie: Are those smiley faces, but upside down?

Lana: yes

Lana: wait no lillie they’re sad faces

Lillie: Oh.

Ash: mallow i’m gonna pm u rn hang on

Mallow: I’m afraid but okay...

—

_** Ash rash  ❤️ —> cooking goddess  🍵 ** _

Ash rash  ❤️ : isn’t ur gay crush lillie 

cooking goddess  🍵 : ...Ash did you know your name has a heart in it?

Ash rash  ❤️ : oh that’s... sweet?

cooking goddess  🍵 : YEAH BUT GUESS WHAT

cooking goddess  🍵 : NOW IT HAS A SAD FACE

Ash  ☹️ : WHAT WHY

Ash  ☹️ : ALL I DID WAS ASK A QUESTION CMON MALLOW

cooking goddess  🍵 : How about you tell me your gay crush first..?

Ash  ☹️ : uhhHHH-

cooking goddess  🍵 : (We all know it’s gladion just admit it)  👀🥰

Ash  ☹️ : fiNE

Ash  ☹️ : i have a hUGE crush on him

Ash  ☹️ : he’s just so cute

Ash  ☹️ : esp when he smiles like softly 

Ash  ☹️ : my heart just goes AHAKSHSJBSJS

cooking goddess  🍵 : I know how that feels,,, Lillie makes my heart uwu

Ash  ☹️ : SO YOUR GAY CRUSH IS LILLIE??????????????????

cooking goddess  🍵 : Haha yeah..  🥵

Ash  ☹️ : AWW I SHIP IT

Ash  ☹️ : ugh we’re just here crushing on the aether siblings

Ash  ☹️ : i swear it’s their genes

cooking goddess  🍵 : PEJAKANSSWD periodt

cooking goddess  🍵 : GOD lillie is cute

Ash  ☹️ : gladion’s edgy style just OUH OKAY

cooking goddess  🍵 : And when lillie is determined to do something? AH 😫🥰

Ash  ☹️ : when gladion blushes but tries to hide it? using his hair? and he thinks it works? uwuwuwuwuwu 

cooking goddess  🍵 : WAIT

cooking goddess  🍵 : YOU’VE SEEN THE EMO BLUSH??!?!?!!

Ash  ☹️ : eRm yeah?

cooking goddess  🍵 : THE LAST TIME I SAW HIM BLUSH WAS NEVER

cooking goddess  🍵 : Damn Ash you must have some powers because Gladion 100% likes you

Ash  ☹️ : WHAT 

Ash  ☹️ : NO HE DOES NOT

cooking goddess  🍵 : HE LITERALLY BLUSHED AROUND YOU

Ash  ☹️ : MAYBE HE WAS JUST EMBARRASSED CAUSE I WAS TEASING HIM OK

Ash  ☹️ : ANYONE CAN BLUSH

cooking goddess  🍵 : Aww you were teasing him? That’s sho cutez  👌💗

Ash  ☹️ : ahfsghdgshs

Ash  ☹️ : look let’s make a deal

Ash  ☹️ : u get tgt with lillie 

Ash  ☹️ : n i’ll tRY to get with glady how bout that

cooking goddess  🍵 : Well... I REALLY want to see you two get together so... fine. It’s a deal

Ash  ☹️ : that’s just an excuse for u 2 get with lillie but ok believe wat u want

cooking goddess  🍵 : Thats it no more emoji for you 

cooking goddess  🍵 : You now have the plainest contact name in my phone

Ash: pFFT ask me if i care

Ash: idc

cooking goddess  🍵 :  🖕


	7. alolan special

** ALOLAN SPECIAL **

  
***where all their Pokémon have a group chat too cause why not LMAOOO**

** *most Pokémon text like their trainers by the way **

** *marowak texts more like ash **

** *litten texts more like gladion **

** *tsareena texts more like lillie **

_** Pikachu created ‘ultra pokébesties’ ** _

_** Pikachu added Togedemaru, Tsareena and 11 more ** _

Pikachu: HI

Lycanroc (dusk) : HELLO

Litten: oh my god pikachu u actually did it

Pikachu: OFC

Togedemaru: yeEEE  😆😆

Snowy: Hi!

Pikachu: let’s see how many ppl we can get 

Umbreon: what is this

Lycanroc (midnight) : wtf

Pikachu: yES keep em coming

Popplio: HI IM LATE 

Tsareena: I just finish waitressing and I come back to this?

Marowak: hellohellohello 

Pikachu: hellohellohello 

Charjabug: yeee hi

Turtonator: hello

Litten: ..right so can i

Litten: go now

Pikachu: nuh-uH you’re staying next 2 me missy

Charizard: how late an i 

Pikachu: very

Silvally: whoops

Silvally: hi what’s this for

Pikachu: fun!!

Pikachu: every1’s said hi at least once

Pikachu: except 

Pikachu: sigh

Popplio: rowlet..

Lycanroc (d) : ...yea well he’s aslp 

Snowy: Are we really surprised? 

Lycanroc (d) : suppose not

Lycanroc (d) : litten go wake rowlet up

Litten: no way you do it

Lycanroc (d) : aw come on

Lycanroc (d) : you’re d 1 w d type advantage here

Litten: what-

Pikachu: say i if litten has a type adv over u

Tsareena: I.

Litten: NO STOP

Litten: say i if lycanroc has a type advantage over u

Snowy: I. 

Charjabug: i

Turtonator: i 

Marowak: i 

Charizard: very i 

Popplio: literally all the fire types: eYE-

Lycanroc (m) : let’s not do this right now

Togedemaru:  💀💀

Snowy: We’re all coming to my place for Christmas Eve and Christmas right?

Pikachu: YES  🤩

Togedemaru: FOOD

Silvally: it’s our place too u know

Snowy: Sorry  😅 .

Tsareena: Alright then, throw me your orders. 

Pikachu: YAY COOKING QUEEN

Lycanroc (d) : anyth but fish

Litten: excuse you fish flavour is good

Umbreon: gotta agree with litten here

Lycanroc (m) : girl whaT

Umbreon: iM FELINE OK

Umbreon: TO SOME EXTENT AT LEAST

Lycanroc (d) : well- sry you 2

Lycanroc (d) : DOG FOODDDDD

Lycanroc (m) : hell yes

Popplio: yes pls  👉👈

Snowy: Same for me!

Turtonator: as long as theres berries im good :P

Rowlet: YES BERRIES

Litten: holy FUCK when were you awake

Rowlet: u guys were spamming n I couldn’t SLEEP smh

Marowak: shhh snowy is in here 

Snowy: Huh?

Marowak: im protecting ur innocent ears

Popplio: gasp does marowak like snowy 

Marowak: ...excuse me?

Snowy: Ummm...

Umbreon: lowkey thought snowy liked litten LOL

Litten: UM 

Snowy: No I don’t, Umbreon!  😓

Pikachu: popplio u just started smth here

Popplio: i have no regrets 

Tsareena: So we’re all going to be talking about crushes now?

Charjabug: ehh we all know togedemaru has had a crush on pikachu since like day 1

Togedemaru: err

Pikachu: JDHSJDHJSS WHAT

Lycanroc (d) : love how he’s so shocked like it’s d first time he’s heard of it 

Pikachu: shush u like litten 

Litten:  ಠ _ ಠ

Lycanroc (d) : uH nO-

Umbreon: thought he liked midnight lycanroc tho

Lycanroc (m) : yikes?

Umbreon: g a y

Tsareena: Doesn’t Popplio like Litten too?

Popplio: *awkward slides away*

Silvally: why does everyone like litten 

Charizard: cause fire type thingz  🔥💯

Litten: im

Litten: uncomfortable

Lycanroc (m) : don’t u n turtonator have some bromance thing going on

Turtonator: we whst-

Charizard: do we tho

Pikachu: dis has turned so chaotic n im not even complaining 

Umbreon: aight so popplio, snowy and dusk lycanroc are all pining over litten, or maybe dusk is pining after midnight who knows

Umbreon: togedemaru’s after pikachu,

Pikachu: when u put it like dat it’s scary-

Umbreon: marowak likes snowy,

Marowak: i doN’T

Umbreon: and the two fire bois have bromance going on?

Marowak: oh shut up you’re d one with a hUge crush on absol

Umbreon: ..no i don’t ?

Lycanroc (m) : someone: umbreon why are you always with absol?

Silvally: umbreon: wE’Re jUsT tRAinINg pArTNerS

Umbreon: i absolutely do not talk like that

Pikachu: o m gw a i t

Pikachu: ABSOLutely

Pikachu: BAHAHHAHAHAAHA

Litten: oh my god

Togedemaru: jdhshrgsjevsjbs

Charjabug: wait wait 

Charjabug: so who’s pikachu himself pining after 

Pikachu: uh

Pikachu: no one in particular 

Rowlet: dat sounds like a lie but ok

Lycanroc (m) : did he fall asleep and wake back up or smth

Lycanroc (d) : yea-

Tsareena: An even more important question. 

Tsareena: Who’s Litten, aka Ms. Popular, pining after?

Litten: i 

Litten: don’t like anyone

Rowlet: dat sounds like a lie 2

Rowlet: okok but hear me out

Rowlet: what if pikachu and litten are in love cahoots tgt

Pikachu: UH-

Litten: you REALLY come online just to say that huh

Rowlet:  🦉

Marowak: ok that looks nothin like u and uk it

Rowlet: don’t be mean

Litten: i will physically fight you anytime

Pikachu: say i if you have a type advantage against rowlet !!

Popplio: well i don’t-

Tsareena: Technically, I.

Charizard: i !

Lycanroc (m) : i :)

Lycanroc (d) : aye

Turtonator: i lmao 

Rowlet: let’s all stop dis right here

Rowlet: is there ANYONE in dis gc who doesn’t like

Rowlet: have a crush or anyth

Rowlet: (be honest)

Silvally: would y’all believe it if i said me

Pikachu: not really

Lycanroc (m) : you liar

Togedemaru: o h ?  👀

Umbreon: news flash: silvally likes midnight lycanroc 

Lycanroc (m) : WAIT WHAT i was not going for that umbreon 

Silvally: OKAY THATS JUST WRONG

Umbreon: WHY WLD IT BE WRONG

Tsareena: Well.

Tsareena: I don’t have a crush. 

Togedemaru: srsly? you’re like one of the hottest pokémon here LMAO

Tsareena: Aw, thanks sis. 

Lycanroc (d) : imagine if rowlet evolved into like decidueye 

Lycanroc (d) : a grass love duo at its finest

Charjabug: me being the only bug type in this gc:  🐛

Pikachu: JDHSJSHEJHES

Pikachu: find an emoji dat looks like u let’s go !!  🐭

Popplio:  🐬

Marowak: wtf is that-

Lycanroc (d) :  🐕

Lycanroc (d) : not the colour i was going for but-

Togedemaru:  🦔 does this count 

Snowy:  🦊 Let us all pretend that I’m not an Alolan form of Vulpix. 

Pikachu: LMAO

Rowlet:  🦉

Litten: that doesn’t count and you know it

Rowlet: :(

Lycanroc (m) :  🐺

Umbreon: that looks a lot cooler than what you really are

Snowy: I agree. 

Lycanroc (m) : ouch but ok???

Charizard:  🐉 is this close enouuh 

Tsareena:  🌴🌺

Silvally: FHSKDHS LMAO

Popplio: oh shit that’s it

Popplio: tsareena won  👌

Tsareena: Thank you.

Litten: oh whaddya know

Lycanroc (d) : rowlet just fell asleep 

Pikachu: ...again

Togedemaru: man i feel bad for you guys living with him

Marowak: LMAO hope he doesn’t see that

Pikachu: wait other than poor charjabug is anyone the only one with a certain type in this gc

Marowak: i’m the only ghost type

Litten: you’re also a fire type shut up

Silvally: me  ✌️

Lycanroc (m) : yeah yeah we get it mr. i can become any type guy

Silvally: :P

Umbreon: i’m the only dark type.. at least i think

Rowlet: shes eVIL

Litten: omfg you’re up again

Umbreon:  🖕

Rowlet: aye aye

Popplio: i’m the only water type!!

Snowy: And I’m the only ice type. 

Pikachu: mAn u guys are lonely 

Lycanroc (d) : y’all are flexing over having a pokémon in the gc with the same type

Lycanroc (d) : BUT

Litten: don’t u fucking say it

Lycanroc (d) : do any of y’all have someone in the gc who’s a same pokemon species as you? i guessed nOT!!!

Lycanroc (m) : LMAOO BYE

Litten: pikachu i now ask you to remove him from the grp

Pikachu: b-but

Popplio: i’m convinced that dusk and midnight like each other 

Lycanroc (d) : jHSJHKDNSNS

Togedemaru: hey quick question  ** @Lycanroc (m) **

Lycanroc (m) : what

Togedemaru: why don’t you stand on four legs like your other versions

Lycanroc (m) : i- wHat

Silvally: hold on i think i just died

Lycanroc (m) : THATS LIKE ASKING WHY CHARIZARD DOESNT CRAWL AROUND WITH ITS HANDS

Togedemaru: yeah but sTilL?!

Pikachu: midnight lycanroc crawling arnd wld be d funniest shit i’d ever see

Lycanroc (m) : f u c ko f f

Popplio: hang on if rowlet’s hands are his wings...

Charjabug: i think i see where you’re going w this

Popplio: does that mean... charizard has six limbs?? 

Charizard: OKAY NO THATS NOT HOWB IT WORKS

Snowy: That sounds logical enough, in my opinion. 

Litten: conspiracy theory !!

Marowak: ever wonder why rowlet is a grass and flying type

Marowak: but then his flying typeness just disappears 

Tsareena: As Decidueye, he’ll be a Grass and Ghost type, right?

Charjabug: rowlet really be onto something huh

Pikachu: OMG ANOTHER QUESTION!!

Litten: god this chat wilding

Pikachu: umbreon can u use baby doll eyes????????

Umbreon: what  🗿

Lycanroc (m) : LMAO imagine umbreon using baby doll eyes in a battle

Umbreon: i don’t know any fairy type moves go away

Silvally: sadly, gladion’s too edgy for any fairy moves

Silvally: and if our trainer is edgy

Silvally: so are we

Popplio: i would HARDLY count you two as edgy but ok

Popplio: umbreon has the vibes and shes a dark type so she’s edgy enough 

Umbreon: thank you sweetheart ^^

Lycanroc (d) : i’ve just thought of another question

Pikachu: shoot

Lycanroc (d) : who’s the fluffiest pokemon here

Litten: you’re just saying that so you can flex your fur -_-

Lycanroc (d) : aww u think?!

Umbreon: midnight is ten times more furry have you seen his massive amount of hair on his head

Umbreon: the white one with the weird shape

Lycanroc (m) : oh fuck off

Tsareena: Snowy’s pretty fluffy too!

Snowy:  😅

Popplio: so r pikachu, umbreon and litten

Silvally: umbREON??!! what crack are you on

Umbreon: im perfectly fluffy enough thank you

Lycanroc (m) : hate to break it to you but you aren’t an eevee anymore sweetie,, plus u look too smooth

Umbreon: sod off

Togedemaru: guys i think we’re all forgetting our fluffiest friend 

Marowak: who is it tho

Togedemaru: the sleepyhead

Charjabug: oh my GOD rowlet IS actually really fluffy 

Litten: kinda weird cause he’s made of feathers 

Pikachu: ok but he does have a massive amount of floof esp when he sleeps

Rowlet: WHY are u guys talking about how fluffy i am??

Popplio: oh hello looks like you’re awake again

Charjabug: imagine having fur tho

Togedemaru: say f if you’re furless 

Silvally: f

Tsareena: F.

Charjabug: f

Popplio: f

Charizard: f

Marowak: f

Turtonator: f

Pikachu: kiawe rlly have 0 fluffy pokémon huh 

Tsareena: Are we going to gossip about our trainers now?

Lycanroc (m) : i’m in if you guys are lmaoo 

Lycanroc (d) : ohoho gossip about ash?? you don’t even wanna know

Rowlet: i’m willing to stay awake just for this

Litten: shocker

Pikachu: wellll who wants to go first

Snowy: You guys should go first, since Ash owns the most Pokémon!

Litten: right well...

Lycanroc (d) : did u guys know our trainer is in love with the edgy trainer 

Umbreon: yeahhh pretty much,, vice versa too

Pikachu:  💀💀

Litten: who didn’t know honestly 

Turtonator: ...me?

Rowlet: uncultured but ok

Litten: big oof

Lycanroc (d) : also ash decided to eat soap after making pikachu iron tail the sink

Togedemaru: pikachu you did what now-

Charjabug: more importantly, your trainer WHAT

Pikachu: we’re all gonna ignore dat

Umbreon: oh  ** @Litten @Lycanroc (d) **

Umbreon: did you guys know that you fell asleep on your trainer and forced MY trainer to come over and help

Umbreon: that means bringing me along to unlock the door and interrupting my training with absol so WOW THANK YOU FOR THAT

Litten: oh we did that on purpose

Umbreon: you WHAT

Lycanroc (d) : lmaooo why did u think pikachu wouldn’t help

Umbreon: BUT

Umbreon: omfg

Lycanroc (m) : she’s just mad that her qUALlitY tiMe with absol was interrupted

Umbreon: i wouldn’t mind murdering you on the spot did you know that

Popplio: this is so unnaturally entertaining 

Snowy: Well, I know my trainer is gay for Tsareena’s.

Charjabug: ah I see, the two pokemom who actlly type with proper grammar has trainers that are gay for each other

Marowak: better than our trainer...

Charizard: god he’s so obsessed with lana but he won’t admit it

Charizard: he even texts her during deliveries i swear 

Popplio: my trainer’s too awesome what can i say  🤷🏻‍♀️🤷🏻‍♀️

Pikachu: is turtonator offline

Charizard: yea lmao he had to help kiawe deal with the tauros again

Lycanroc (d) : man, poor guy

Lycanroc (d) : also rowlet’s aslp again

Pikachu: smh

Snowy: Why don’t you guys just wake him up..?

Litten: oh GOD you do not want to wake a sleeping rowlet 

Pikachu: first of all waking him up is practically impossible 

Pikachu: u can throw him in d air and he’ll fly in his sleep

Popplio: LMAO

Charjabug: that’s some talent ngl

Pikachu: tru

Pikachu: anyway even if u do somehow manage 2 get him 2 wake up, eg litten using ember and burning his face

Litten: please don’t remind me

Pikachu: shit’s bouta go down because rowlet will unleash d biggest peck/tackle on u u’ve ever felt

Pikachu: i’ve had experience 

Pikachu: if only he had dat much motivation during battles

Lycanroc (d) : lowkey my fault tho lol

Litten: i’m glad you know that

Togedemaru: i swear this gc just can’t remain at one topic 

Popplio: it’s the beauty of gcs 

Rowlet: why do i always come back to me being attacked in some form

Litten: your fault for falling asleep

Silvally: hey does anyone wanna play a game

Umbreon: silvally don’t you DARE

Silvally: it’s a really good idea i don’t understand why umbreon was so against it 

Lycanroc (m) : i happen to be quite against it too

Silvally: oh c’mon

Popplio: ??? do you guys have like a gc for just the three of you or smth lmao

Umbreon: yea and i regret being in it everyday 

Silvally: aw you don’t mean that

Umbreon: i do

Lycanroc (d) : WELL wat’s d game?

Silvally: IT’S SHIP WARS TIMEEEEEE

Litten: what the fuck ?

Umbreon: i don’t understand what’s wrong with him either

Silvally: COME ON

Silvally: with the amount of ships litten has i couldn’t resist

Litten: excuse me

Pikachu: actly sounds fun let’s do dis

Litten: pikachu

Litten: do you have a death wish

Pikachu: put your litten ship down!!

Rowlet: litten n dusk no cap

Tsareena: Litten and Snowy!

Marowak: dusk and litten

Charjabug: litten and popplio  🤷🏻‍♀️

Pikachu: tough choice but i’m going for litten and snowy

Charizard: is it weird i ship litten and pikachu 

Togedemaru: quite 

Togedemaru: litten and snowy !

Umbreon: ugh... litten and dusk lol

Silvally: I CAN’T CHOOSE SORRY Y’ALL

Lycanroc (m) : litten and popplio honestly whys it so unpopular 

Pikachu: notice how snowy, dusk n popplio have not said shit

Snowy: ...I don’t feel like I should put in my opinion. 

Litten: i hate you all

_** Litten has left the chat ** _

Pikachu: ahJhSGhJkds

Lycanroc (d) : did we really expect anything else

Pikachu: oh so NOW you say smth

Pikachu: she’s coming back whether she likes it or not

_** Pikachu added Litten to ‘ultra pokébesties’ ** _

Litten: -_-

Turtonator: what have I missed

Pikachu: everything 

Turtonator: oh  🗿

Silvally: which litten ship do you ship !!??

Turtonator: um

Turtonator: litten and pikachu

Charizard: AYE BRO

Turtonator: :)

Umbreon: are you sure they don’t have bromance going on?

Rowlet: not exactly 

Litten: moving on

Silvally: you’ve gotta admit my game idea was incredible 

Lycanroc (m) : yea.....

Litten: BITCH

Pikachu: wait omg is litten x midnight a thing

Charjabug: omg yes tho? their colours coordinate pretty well too

Togedemaru: new ship alert!!

Tsareena: Sorry you guys, I’m sticking with my OTP  🥰 .

Snowy: Ahhh shut up!

Marowak: ..totally not convinced snowy likes litten 

Umbreon: you don’t gotta be jealous about it uwu

Marowak: ... hey pikachu do you have absol’s number

Pikachu: ermm yea

Umbreon: i’m not even gonna ask how but NO

Marowak: add him!!

Pikachu: LOL i gotchu 

_** Pikachu added Absol to ‘ultra pokébesties’ ** _

Absol: um

Absol: what

Popplio: love how the first thing he says is um which is part of UMbreon’s name

Pikachu: GAHAHHAHAA

Absol: why exactly am i here

Absol: hi umbreon 

Umbreon: zzz hi

Silvally: offended that u didn’t say hi to me but ok

Absol: ..hi silvally 

Silvally: tSk

Rowlet: it’s official d ship is SAILING

Absol: what ship??

Umbreon: don’t ask

Lycanroc (d) : uwuwuwu

Silvally: hey absol 

Absol: what

Silvally: who do you ship litten with  🤩

Popplio: at this rate i’m lowkey convinced that silvally likes litten 

Umbreon: i’d agree with you but silvally x midnight is my otp 

Absol: uhhh well

Absol: dusk lycanroc 

Lycanroc (d) : ahJhsjMdbsbsja

Pikachu: he just ran down 2 d basement ??? LMAO

_** Litten has left the chat ** _

Pikachu: LITTEN STOP DOING THAT

_** Pikachu added Litten to ‘ultra pokébesties’ ** _

Pikachu: leave one more time and i’ll zap you

Litten: >:(

Absol: i still don’t understand why i was added here

Rowlet: because umbreon likes you!!!!!

Umbreon: NO

Pikachu: yes!

Absol: um

Silvally: breon 

Lycanroc (m) :  💀💀 don’t do this 

Lycanroc (d) : love how all of kiawe’s pokémon just left

Tsareena: I’m honestly betting that Marowak is in trouble and Turtonator and Charizard need to help him... again. 

Snowy: I’m going to have to agree with you on that one. 

Popplio: togedemaru and charjabug are gone too D:

Tsareena: And that is probably because of an explosion due to a misconducted experiment done by Sophocles.

Litten: hate how that’s so accurate 

Popplio: welp i’m going swimming now bye!!

Tsareena: And I’ve got to serve some customers.

Snowy: Awww, bye!

Tsareena: Bye  😊 .

Absol: and i’m just gonna

Absol: yeet away

_** Absol has left the chat ** _

Umbreon: did... he just

Lycanroc (d) : say YEET??????

Umbreon: not what i was going for but ok

Pikachu: lycanroc r u staying at the basement 4ever now or r u coming back up

Lycanroc (d) : the basement is my home

Pikachu: ...ok

Litten: rowlet’s back to being asleep lol

Lycanroc (m) : isn’t that like the third time already-

Silvally: i’m so bored let’s play another game

Snowy: What do you suggest?

Litten: don’t let him suggest anything 

Silvally: rude and i absolutely will suggest something

Silvally: KILL KISS MARRY

Umbreon: WHAT 

Lycanroc (m) : UH

Pikachu: YES LET’S DO IT

Snowy: You two shouldn’t be allowed in this chat. 

Pikachu: ok so the options are me, litten, dusk, midnight, umbreon, silvally and snowy

Pikachu: snowy you can go first!!!

Snowy: Uh...

Snowy: Well, I’d kill Silvally.

Silvally: RUDE

Snowy:  😅

Snowy: Kiss Pikachu and uh... marry Litten?

Litten: i’m honoured thank u 

Lycanroc (m) : hehehehe litten x snowy is a thing!!

Pikachu: snowy u can choose who 2 call next

Snowy: Silvally.

Silvally: she’s so intent on bullying me i swear

Silvally: kill umbreon because she’s boring

Umbreon: excuse me

Silvally: kiss dusk marry midnight

Litten: i see you’re a fan of lycanrocs 

Pikachu: JDHJSHDJSBS

Silvally: oh shut up litten ur going next

Litten: no

Lycanroc (d) : u have 2!! it’s d game

Litten: ugh 

Litten: kill silvally 

Silvally: STOP KILLING ME

Litten: YOU SUGGESTED THIS STUPID GAME

Litten: fffffhshdbs kiss snowy marry dusk

Lycanroc (m) : AWE

Lycanroc (m) : now my ships are clashing damn it

Litten: pikachu ur going next

Pikachu: ew fine

Pikachu: kill silvally kiss umbreon marry snowy

Silvally: >:(

Pikachu: midnight!!

Lycanroc (m) : kill dusk kiss litten marry silvally lmao

Silvally: FINALLY SOMEONE WHO DOESN’T KILL ME

Lycanroc (d) : OUCH OK

Lycanroc (m) : gotta get rid of my only rival  🤷🏻‍♀️🤷🏻‍♀️

Lycanroc (d) : reasonable 

Lycanroc (m) : umbreon!! ur turn

Umbreon: uh

Pikachu: she doesn’t wanna kiss/marry anyone other than absol 

Umbreon: aaaaand kill pikachu

Pikachu: OWLEJSWA HEY

Umbreon: kiss litten marry snowy i guess 

Lycanroc (d) : everyone’s marrying snowy 

Litten: she’s an angel who wouldn’t marry her

Pikachu: u didn’t 

Litten: oh

Litten: oops

Snowy:  😅😅

Lycanroc (m) : (does she have an obsession with that emoji)

Lycanroc (d) : (i think so)

Litten: ...you guys know you can’t whisper over text

Lycanroc (d) : DAMN WERE U EAVESDROPPING 

Lycanroc (m) : rude

Umbreon: dusk hasn’t gone has he

Silvally: nope!!!!

Lycanroc (d) : um well

Lycanroc (d) : kill snowy kiss midnight marry litten

Pikachu: DID HE JUST

Pikachu: CHOOSE 2 KILL SNOWY

Pikachu: OUR PUREST ANGEL

Umbreon: CANCEL HIM

Lycanroc (d) : AHHHSGAJBSHSS

Snowy: Should I be concerned?

Litten: not at all

Litten: oh frick pikachu ran down to the basement 

Litten: watch out dusky

Lycanroc (d) : NORMALLY I WLD KILL U 4 CALLING ME THAT BUT I’M A BIT BUSY RN

Litten: oh i just saw light come from the basement 

Litten: pikachu did you zap him

Lycanroc (d) : ALMOST BUT I DODGED MUAHAHA

Pikachu: COME BACK HERE

Lycanroc (m) : why’s pikachu so defensive over snowy  👀

Umbreon: let him protect our pure angel damn it

Snowy: Uh...

Snowy: Maybe you two can calm down now  😅 .

Silvally: no don’t this is interesting 

Litten: FFFFFFF LYCANROC DID YOU USE ACCELEROCK AND CRASH INTO SOMETHING

Lycanroc (d) : UH NO

Pikachu: HE DID

Lycanroc (d) : I DID NOT

Litten: ..get out of the basement you two

Snowy: Isn’t your trainer home?

Litten: ash and prof went grocery shopping with rotom lol

Umbreon: ash went somewhere without pikachu?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Lycanroc (m) : that IS a little weird

Litten: we were watching pokebase before this sooooo

Litten: ffff i heard another crash

Litten: ROWLET WAKE UP AND GET THEM OUT OF THERE

Litten: never mind that wasn’t going to work

Silvally: lowkey worried rn pls don’t thrash your house

Litten: im trying

Litten: BDSJDHSHS PIKACHU DID YOU JUST USE IRON TAIL

Lycanroc (m) : kind of impressive how she can tell which move is which just by hearing it

Litten: oookay pikachu just dashed past me using quick attack 

Litten: i’m going down now 

Lycanroc (d) : it wld be preferred if u don’t 

Pikachu: that’s right

Litten: ...

Litten: LYCANROC JSUT KJNOCKE ME EITH ACCELROSC HDGDVSV

Umbreon: what???

Lycanroc (m) : lycanroc just knocked you with accelerock?

Litten: YEWAH

Snowy: I’m just going to leave now... bye.

Umbreon: i don’t blame you

Umbreon: heyyy maybe u guys should fix whatever mess you made before your trainer’s home

Lycanroc (d) : oh fuck i hear d door opening 

Litten: i’m going to kill you all

Pikachu: oops

Silvally:  💀💀 good luck

Lycanroc (m) : lmao hope y’all survive

Litten: even if we do I’m killing them later 

Pikachu: haha oh no

Lycanroc (d) : see y’all! (hopefully)

Litten: >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeee this chapter’s extra long but it’s was really fun to write 🥰🤩


	8. day before hell

_**23 December 2019, 4.33pm** _

_** willy lillie  ✌🏻 —> Ash ** _

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : Hey Ash.

Ash: hewwoooo

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : About your crush...

Ash: uh

Ash: ..yea?

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : He just finished training.

Ash: agAIN?? why’s he training everyday whAt

Ash: i’ll never catch up @ dis rate

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : Believe me, I don’t get it either. 

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : Anyway, I got a picture of him! It could make the front cover of Vogue or something, honestly.

Ash: i’m not going 2 ask y u were taking pics of ur bro when he was training 

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : Shush. 

_** willy lillie  ✌🏻 uploaded a picture ** _

_ [photo is gladion talking to all three of his pokémon while petting umbreon, smiling slightly. his other eye is visible because of the angle] _

willy lillie  ✌🏻 :  😊

Ash: fffffuck

Ash:ffFfffFFFUCKKBSSBS 

willy lillie  ✌🏻 :  😊😊

Ash: I FEEL SO CREEPY FOR STARING BUT  
Ash: JAHAHDVSVVESHVRHEVEHEN

Ash: WAIR HES SO HOT AND SO CUTE SHDHWJRVRNBEKEBKDBKEBE

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : I knew you’d like it! Don’t tell him I sent you this though, he’d probably kill me. 

Ash: b-bUT

Ash: OMFGSHSVSJSHEJEKEBLRB

Ash: DSKDHSKDHWODBKS

Ash: ...lillie how much do i pay u 2 take more of this

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : Okay, no.  That’s creepy.

Ash: HSHSHHSJA LMAO

Ash: i hate u n i also love u rn

willy lillie  ✌🏻 : Well, you’re welcome. 

—

_** the unplanned one —> Gladion/brother  ** _

_** the unplanned one uploaded a picture  ** _

the unplanned one: I told you!

Gladion/brother: omfg

Gladion/brother: you’re not serious

the unplanned one: But I am! I told you smiling for once would pay off  😊 .

Gladion/brother: jJSHhahfjends I’M FREAKING OUT

the unplanned one: Because Ash is creepy or because that screenshot practically confirms his crush on you?

Gladion/brother: UM WELL

Gladion/brother: BOTH??? 

Gladion/brother: BUT NOT REALLY

Gladion/brother: IDK

Gladion/brother: omg he called me hot iM

the unplanned one: And cute too!

Gladion/brother: jdjssdhjdlfbsoehekw

the unplanned one: It is a rather good photo though. Ooh, can we have a photoshoot?

Gladion/brother: a what

the unplanned one: A photoshoot! I’m sure we can get some really good pictures of you and your Pokémon. You’ve never taken a picture in forever anyway. The last picture I remember of you is when you were a child. 

Gladion/brother: b

Gladion/brother: but

Gladion/brother: i’m not a fan of cameras

the unplanned one: You don’t have to be camera shy. Your crush literally called you hot and cute.

Gladion/brother: shHhHFGFFDJD

Gladion/brother: stop

the unplanned one: I’m serious! I think Umbreon makes quite the runway model as well.

Gladion/brother: well thank you i’m sure she’d be happy to hear that

Gladion/brother: but nO

Gladion/brother: not doing it

the unplanned one:  ☹️ .

—

_** kiawe :) —> laNaaa :3 ** _

kiawe :) : how much do i pay you to come over and help me take care of mimo

laNaaa :3 : what-

kiawe :) : how much

laNaaa :3 : i’m 

laNaaa :3 : i’m on my way 

kiawe :) : ksksks but seriously 

laNaaa :3 : why wld you have to pay me

laNaaa :3 : this was in the contract for being your girlfriend 

laNaaa :3 : i’m coming dont you dare take out any money

kiawe :) : fhkshfjd okay

kiawe :) : mimo’s reallt excited to see popplio again so

laNaaa :3 :  💀 i gotchu don’t worry popplio’s with me

kiawe :) : yes

kiawe :) : thank u ily

laNaaa :3 : lyt idiot

...

laNaaa :3 : by the way can lapras come onto the farm or no

kiawe :) : well the more the merrier i suppose 

kiawe :) : you rode lapras over?

laNaaa :3 : riding but obviouslt

laNaaa :3 : OBVIOUSLY*

laNaaa :3 : ah fuck-

kiawe :) : OMG

kiawe :) : YOU MADE A TYPO AHAHSHJASVBA

laNaaa :3 : shHGSGSJSD NO

kiawe :) : YOU CANT GIVE ME SHIT FIR MY TYPOS ANYMORE

kiawe :) : i screenshktted this you’ll never hear the end of it

laNaaa :3 : SAYS U

laNaaa :3 : FKDHWKSS FUCK 

laNaaa :3 : anyway im going over rn give me like 20 minutes

kiawe :) : uwu you made a typooooo

laNaaa :3 : your name had a smiley face in it but now it’s a sad face

kiawe :( : ouch

kiawe :( : your name now has a sad face too

laNaaa :( : ah

laNaaa :( : sad face gang where we at?

kiawe :( : here :(

laNaaa :( : LMAO

kiawe :( : uwu

kiawe :( : im still bullying you for that typo

laNaaa :( : no

—

_** ultra besties ** _

_** 23 December 2020, 5.02pm ** _

Kiawe: GUESS WHO MADE A TYPO

Lana: NO

Ash: ooh tea 

_** Kiawe uploaded an image ** _

Kiawe: LANA DID

Kiawe: AHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sophocles: what rare moment is this

Ash: kiawe making fun of some1 making a typo? dats rare

Ash: usually it’s d other way round 

Lana: kiawe you’re a dump truck

Ash: oOP

Ash: best insult award goes to...

Sophocles: lana!!

Lillie: Lana, you’re going over to Kiawe’s?

Ash: aww

Lana: yeah how’d you know

Lillie: It says you rode Lapras over. 

Lillie: Just a guess. 

Mallow: Damn here we have lillie being observant again 

Sophocles: we all stan her

Ash: anna oop 

Lana: skskskskskskksks ?

Ash: YES

Ash: LANA YES

Lana: AYE -~-

Sophocles: gotta bring my scrunchies too

Kiawe: it’s hydroflasksksksksk timee 

Lillie: I’m... confused.

Ash: lillie u r SO not valid n that’s on periodt  💅🏻

Mallow: Oh my

Lana: uncultured 

Sophocles: nd i OOP

Lillie: I’m still confused but okay.

Kiawe: vsco tings

Lana: don’t know how the conversation got to this but i love it

Mallow: I don’t-

Lana: sksksk baby

Ash: also if any of you don’t own a metal straw get out

Sophocles: *cue the sweating*

Mallow: What are the chances I get killed because my restaurant does not use metal straws?

Ash: VERY HIGH

Mallow: Oh well

Mallow: Time to skskskrrt away  👯‍♀️

Lana: YOU CANT SKSKSKRRT IF YOU DONT METAL STSTSTRAW

Kiawe: that made no sense

Lana: you make no sense

Kiawe: >:(

Lana: >:((

Sophocles: and here we are witnessing a couple fight

_** Sophocles changed the name to ‘it’s time to steam things up’ ** _

Sophocles: please tell me someone gets it

Ash: i don’t-

Lillie: Is it because... Kiawe’s a fire type trainer and Lana’s a water type trainer and when fire and water come in contact, water evaporates.. and steam is-?

Sophocles: YES EXACTLY

Sophocles: LILLIE YOU JUST PASSED THE VIBE CHECK

Ash: you’re xqzd for being uncultured

Lillie: Be right back while I throw on some shades  🕶 .

Mallow: YES SIS POP OFF  😎

Lana: WOOOH 

Kiawe: dAMN lillie 

Sophocles: we’re all so proud 

Ash:  🕶🕶🕶

Sophocles: wait ash wtf is xqzd

Lana: excused

Lana: duh

Ash: duh

Kiawe: ...

Ash: still shocked by lillie’s explanation tho

Sophocles: gotta admit im smart amirite 

_** Ash changed the name to ‘ultra besties’ ** _

Sophocles: oh come on

Mallow: It’s a great name soph. Should’ve been kept  😔✊

Ash: no

Ash: well yes

Ash: but no

Lana: boring

Sophocles:  😗💅🏻

Gladion: what just happened here

Ash: a lot of things also hello!

Gladion: right... ok

—

kiawe :( : u reaching?

kiawe :( : mimo’s practically jumping 

kiawe :( : she’s honestly more happy to see popplio than to see you

laNaaa :( : fuck off

kiawe :( : DAMN i was gonna day that’s ok because im excited to see u but i guess not

laNaaa :( : oh

laNaaa :( : uhm o_o

kiawe :( : such a disappointment 

laNaaa :( : fhkshskdhs

laNaaa :( : i’ve reached shore btw

laNaaa :( : ooh i see a sandygast hehe so cute 

kiawe :( : NO

kiawe :( : DON’T TOUCH THE SHOVEL

laNaaa :( : i KNOW gee 

laNaaa :( : popplio whacked me in the face before i could even go a metre nearer dw

kiawe :( : good

kiawe :( : not a fan of getting a rerun of what happened last time

laNaaa :( : im w you on that one

laNaaa :( : omw now!

...

laNaaa :( : ooh I see your farm,,, im on the pathway thing 

laNaaa :( : holy shit mimo is dashing towards us

kiawe :( : I KNOW IM CHASINF HER

kiawe :( : MIKO COME GACK

laNaaa :( : she cant hear you

kiawe :( : wow I couldn’t tell thanks

laNaaa :( : ;)

kiawe :( : do you want ice cream

kiawe :( : say yes my mum made some once she heard you’re coming 

kiawe :( : oh you can’t reply mimo’s talking to you

kiawe :( : okay then

laNaaa :( : LMAO I GAVE HER POPPLIO FOR A WHILE SO SHES HAPPY

laNaaa :( : n yes pls

kiawe :( : uwu okay

laNaaa :( : you get your smiley face back now

kiawe :) : YAY

kiawe :) : i guess you can have yours too

kiawe :) : :3

laNaaa :3 : thank you -w-

kiawe :) : hurry up over

laNaaa :3 : gEE im coming

laNaaa :3 : calm your tits

kiawe :) : smh

laNaaa :3 : smh

—

_** ultra besties, 9.14pm ** _

Ash: jus 2 make sure u guys r ready 4 tmr

Gladion: for y’all to thrash the mansion? yea of course

Sophocles: no need to flex your money on us boi

Lillie: I can’t wait! See you guys  😊 . 

Gladion: i don’t flex money i flex my pokemon

Ash: i flex MY pokemon

Lana: yeah yeah we get it

Lana: you have interesting and rare powerful pokemon

Gladion: mine are better 

Lillie: He’s talking about Type: Null.

Ash: i had NEBBY aka SOLGALEO n also POIPOLE n i hav a DUSK FORM LYCANROC 

Lana: SHSJDHS SHUT UP

Sophocles: i flex togedemaru and charjabug  👉👈

Lillie: I don’t know about you guys, but Snowy’s pretty great to me!

Kiawe: so we’re flexing pokemon? ok

Lana: WHY ARE YOU TEXTING UR FLYING

Kiawe: shh

Ash: ???

Lana: he’s sending me back on charizard

Lana: focus bitch

Sophocles: or as professor kukui would say: usE yOur foCuS bLasT oN thE rOAd

Lana: sky* but yeah LMAO

Gladion: what-

Mallow: Oop I just got out of the shower

Mallow: Hi y’all  🥰

Mallow: Oh flexing pokemon?

Mallow: Smh my Tsareena’s the best

Ash: puh lease

Gladion: how so?

Mallow: SHE’S BEAUTIFULLL  😔🥺   
Mallow: HAVE Y’ALL SEEN HER

Mallow: AND YOU DON’T EVER FIND A POKÉMON WITH SUCH GOOD COOKING SKILLS EITHER  😔

Mallow: TSAREENA’S GORGEOUS AND STRONG AND Y’ALL ARE STEPPING OVER HER SMH

Lana: holy

Lana: popplio and i will just be here i suppose

Kiawe: charizard is a much trusted partner. better than all of you. 

Lana: FOCUS ON THE DAMN SKY KIAWE

Kiawe: OW YOU FIDNT HAVE TO HIT ME

Lillie: I do agree that Tsareena’s cooking skills are beyond incredible though. 

Mallow: THANK YOU BABE  🤩🥰😔

Ash: nah

Ash: pikachu

Ash: gigavolt havoc beats all of u

Gladion: have u seen lyacnroc’s continental crush smh

Ash: WELL WHAT ABOUT MY LYCANROC’S CONTINENTAL CRUSH/ SPLINTERED STORMSHARDS

Ash: BETCHA CANT BEAT THAT

Ash: OR ROWLET’S BLOOM DOOM

Ash: OR PIKACHU’S BREAKNECK BLITZ

Sophocles: man i kinda feel bad for litten 

Lana: same

Mallow: Poor thing 

Lana: must suck being the only one in the team unable to use a z-move because your trainer doesn’t have the right z-crystal

Ash: SHDJDHSJDB

Ash: DON’T MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY LITTEN’S SITTING IN MY LAP

Lana: poor little guy :”(((

Mallow:  😔😔😔😔

Lillie: Terribly devastating. 

Sophocles: exactly

Ash: KDHSJDHD

Ash: gladion back me up

Gladion: can’t 

Gladion: i happen to agree with the rest of them

Ash: OH SHUT UP YOU DON’T USE Z-MOVES WITH UMBREON EITHER

Gladion: w

Gladion: well

Gladion: she’s just as strong even without z-moves

Ash: bleh 

Ash: LITTEN’S JUST AS STRONG TOO

Ash: DON’T BULLY

Lana: popplio’s hydro vortex tho  🥰

Kiawe: nah none of you can beat inferno overdrive 

Lana: f l y i n g

Mallow: We’ll just be here while you guys flex your z-moves

Lana: ooPS sorry guys  😔

Sophocles: nah it’s cool

Sophocles: i personally think splintered stormshards is the coolest one

Mallow: Really? I’ll have to go with either bloom doom or hydro vortex!!

Lillie: I... don’t have a preferred Z-Move. I guess Continental Crush is cool!

Gladion: well.. thanks sis

Mallow: Hey just wondering 

Mallow: How do you guys come up with the little speeches during your z moves??

Sophocles: oh shit that’s true

Lillie: Lana always says something like “past the ocean’s horizon”.

Sophocles: pfft and i have kiawe’s whole speech memorised

Mallow: FSJDH HAHA SAME

Sophocles: THE ZENITH

Mallow: OF MY MIND

Sophocles: OF BODY

Mallow: AAAND SPIRIT

Sophocles: LIKE THE GREAT MOUNTAIN OF AKALA

Mallow: BECOME A RAGING FIRE AND BURNNNNNN

Sophocles: USE

Mallow: INFERNO

Sophocles: OVERDRIVEEEEEEEE

Lana: HAHSJSGSKDBSKSGSJSH

Lana: YALL

Lana: he doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry

Ash: i vaguely rmb gladion’s 1 frm when we 1st battled 

Gladion: what  💀

Ash: yea!!

Ash: smth like

Ash: d blue moon’s z power washes over us against a crumbling world???

Lillie: Then seals it up...

Ash: JDHSJSH YEAH THAT ONE

Gladion: fudfusgfuck off

Lana: lowkey i cringe when i think of my speech

Lana: but like 

Lana: IT FEELS SO NATURAL TO SAY IT

Sophocles: and here we have ash who doesn’t even have a speech

Lillie: Unless you count the catchphrase: Full power now!

Ash: ahskshskfjkds

Gladion: it’s terrible isn’t it

Lillie: It’s honestly better than yours, BigBrother. 

Gladion: shut up we all know you’re going to have an even more dramatic speech when you do your z move

Gladion: she’s probably gonna be like

Gladion: my frosty icy z power!!

Gladion: cool as ice!!!!

Gladion: plus my fiery spirit!!!!!

Gladion: go snowy!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mallow: HAHDBAJSHS

Lana: KSKSKSKS SORRY LILLIE BUT LMAOOO

Ash: AHASGWJAVJD

Lillie: And that’s another reason to disown you. 

Gladion: :P 

Ash: ooh 9.37

Lillie: Oh, I just get ready for bed then. I’m already 7 minutes off schedule. 

Lana: what 

Gladion: she has a night time routine

Gladion: don’t look at me i don’t get it either

Lillie: It’s important to have an everyday routine! It helps to keep you organised, which some of you clearly need. 

Sophocles: ash she’s talking about you

Ash: sadly, ik 

Mallow: Does having a restaurant cleanup routine count-

Lillie: Of course!

Mallow:  🤩

Lana: oop ok kiawe dropped me off time to go bye y’all 

Kiawe: your welcome smh

Lillie: You’re*.

Lana: -~-

Ash: till this day i still don’t get the difference

Sophocles: bro how  🗿

Ash: idk

Gladion: are we really all that surprised 

Mallow: I suppose not

Lillie: Ash, you’re is a contraction of ‘you are’. Your is simply saying that something belongs to someone. You’re welcome is like saying ‘you are welcome’. Saying ‘your welcome’ is like saying the welcome belongs to the person; which is untrue. Honestly, you should know this by now. You too, Kiawe. 

Sophocles: im-

Ash: i 

Ash: uh

Ash: thanks lillie for that informative paragraph 

Mallow: Watch him forget all about it tomorrow  💀

Lillie: Anyway I really need to go now! Bye!

Mallow: Byeeee  🤍

Sophocles: gdbye im gonna go too

Sophocles: mom made late night malasadas  😎

Ash: lucky smh

Mallow: Come to think of it, I need to add malasadas to the menu. I can’t believe I didn’t!

Mallow: Gonna go attempt some now bye!!!!

Ash: well ok then

Ash: choose me s ur taste tester 

Mallow: I’ll try  😅😎

Gladion: so everyone is leaving?

Gladion: mkay bye 

Ash: :(

Gladion: :P


	9. xmas eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter before i write like the actual book and scenes of this gc au :) gonna miss these idiots

_**ultra besties** _

_** 24 December 2020, 6.23pm ** _

Ash: wat will u guys say if i tell y’all i’m almost an hour early

Lillie: I would be very surprised that you aren’t late. 

Ash: yea WELL

Ash: i may have rode garchomp over

Ash: didn’t think it’d be dat fast 

Gladion: you’ve been on so many ultra guardian missions and you STILL don’t know garchomps’s speed?

Lana: im

Kiawe: oh i’m getting ready to fly over on charizard lol

Kiawe: lana want me to pick u up?

Lana: sure thanks

Ash: aww

Ash: anyway

Ash: im outside your house lillie :P

Lillie: ...I’ll get Hobbes to lead you in.

Ash: ooh i smell food

Lillie: Yeah! Mallow’s cooking with the rest of our chefs  😊 .

Lana: yeet

Sophocles: mmm theres gonna be food for the pokémon right 

Lillie: Of course!

Lillie: Gladion get your butt down, Ash is here and it’s rude. 

Gladion: what

Ash: what

Lillie: He’s in his room and he’s not coming out to greet the guests. 

Lana: pffft guests ok

Gladion: i’m uh

Gladion: hoodieless

Sophocles: LMAO I’M

Lana: the forbidden sight 

Lana: gladion without a hoodie

Lana: something only lillie has seen

Lillie: That’s honestly true. 

Ash: then just wear ur hoodie n come down???

Lillie: It’s his excuse to avoid social interaction.

Gladion: thank u lillie very cool

Kiawe: hey lana im outside ur house

Lana: ooh ok coming gimme a sec

Sophocles: i’m probs reaching in like 20 min

Kiawe: we’re reaching in 5

Lana: we aRE????

Ash: uh oh

Lana: JEGSJEHAEDBSHDVCKBDKS

Lana: FUCKJNF HELL

Lana: SLOW THE FUDCJ FOSN

Lana: KIAWE 

Ash: i’m both impressed n concerned dat she’s still able 2 text

Kiawe: OW SHE SMACKED ME

Lana: YOU DIDNT HAVE TO RIDE AT 189103 M/S 

Sophocles: that is statistically impossible

Lana: SHUT UP

Kiawe: oop

Mallow: Heyy! The food’s almost ready, they just need to be placed in the oven for a little while and we’re good!

Mallow: Where are you guys right now?

Ash: living room

Mallow: Ookay

Mallow: Damn lana what happened

Lana: i have a bitch for a boyfriend that’s what

Lana: HE’S STILL LAUGHING AT ME

Ash: kejdkshdjdbsjs 

Sophocles:  🗿🗿

Mallow: I see...  😅

Mallow: Oh gladion just came down!

Lillie: Both boys just went into gay mode. 

Gladion: says the two girls crushing on each other

Kiawe: we’re almost tbere 

Lana: unfortunately 

Ash: u guys r five mins later than wat u claimed

Lana: yes because i told him to sLOW THE FUCK DOWN

Ash: YIKES ok then

Sophocles: should’ve rode metang over damn it

Lana: oh i see the estate 

Lana: damn could y’all have a smaller house

Lana: we just spent twenty seconds flying through your estate path thing

Gladion: tell that to our rich ass mum aka the president of the fucking aether foundation 

Kiawe: ANYWAY we’re here

Sophocles: mm

Sophocles: give me another 7 minutes or so i’m sprinting

Lillie: Okay!

Ash: sophocles?? running?? who’s this

Sophocles: i’ve got food for motivation 

Lillie: I sent Hobbes to get you two.

Lana: thanks :P

Ash: can we eat yet

Gladion: no we’re eating at 7 rmb

Ash: :(

Ash: im hungry

Ash: like very

Lillie: Are we really that all surprised?

Mallow: Ash we can’t eat without everyone here!

Ash: smh

Ash: starving sucks

Gladion: i’m... pretty sure you aren’t STARVING

Ash: i AM

Ash: how wld u know dat

Gladion: lol wow good question lillie would you like to answer that

Lillie: Brother... don’t do this.

Lana: uh

Mallow: ???

Lana: is something wrong-

Lillie: He’s in one of his moods.... haha.

—

_** the unplanned one —> Gladion/brother ** _

the unplanned one: Now is not the time to be revealing our messed up childhood!

Gladion/brother: oops 

Gladion/brother: sorry lmao

the unplanned one: Saying ‘lmao’ is not going to hide your feelings.

Gladion/brother: watch me 

Gladion/brother: lmao

the unplanned one: You know that’s all in the past. It’s never going to happen again. I won’t starve anymore and neither will you. We have Hobbes to make sure of that.

Gladion/brother: well that’s only a fucking hope

the unplanned one: Gladion...

Gladion/brother: yeah yeah sorry i’ll stop lol

the unplanned one: Okay... try to enjoy this gathering. This is supposed to be fun.

  
Gladion/brother: lmao sure

—

_** ultra besties ** _

Sophocles: yeetus feetus i’m here dur wee doo

Ash: sophocles my marathon runner im so proud

Sophocles: i can’t tell if you’re mocking me but i’m gonna say thanks 

Mallow: So everyone’s here?

Sophocles: yeap walking to the living room now

Mallow: Alright! It’s time to eat!

Ash: YES

Ash: HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE BITCHES

Lana: YAS

Sophocles: WOOOOOH

Kiawe: yee 

Lillie: Happy Christmas Eve!

Mallow:  🥳🥳🥳

Gladion: :)

Ash: lame

Gladion:  😎

—

_** straight as a ruler, 7.03pm ** _

Sophocles: we all rmb our bet?

Lana: absolutely 

Kiawe: of course

Sophocles: great

Sophocles: it’s time for the truth to be revealed 

Sophocles: in like 15 hours lmao

Lana: you’re on 

Lana: gonna win

Kiawe: we’ll see about that

Sophocles: lmao watch as no one questions why we’re all on our phones cause each couple is too busy staring at each other 

Lana: JXKSHSKASJ

Kiawe: okok let’s do this

Lana: yipee

Sophocles:  👌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO i realised i messed up about litten cause it already evolved before ash got the lycanium-z... so let’s just ignore that please 😔😓


End file.
